alguien en quien confiar
by bluderk
Summary: Sakura tiene un biujuu y es adoptada por Kakashi. En el recorrido de su nueva vida aprende a confiar y talves a amar grasias a Naruto.pero que pasa despues de que la capturan? y encuentra a su verdadero padre? seguira queriendo a kakashi? narusaku
1. Chapter 1

Alguien en quien confiar

Hace mucho tiempo en la aldea de konoha se encontraba una pequeña niña de pelo rosa. Ella era contenedora del biujuu de 6 colas. Estaba llorando, se encontraba golpeada. Lo peor era que a su alrededor se encontraban los cuerpos de seis personas sin vida.

Estaba en el área de entrenamiento, sakura haruno a la edad de 8 años, había matado a seis personas.

Un Ambu apareció enfrente de ella, miro impresionado los seis cuerpos, al parecer asesinados con un jutsu de viento. El Ambu tenia una mascara de perro y tenia los pelos plateados. Ya saben de quien estoy hablando, kakashi hatake, estaba parado enfrente del ya famoso biujuu de 6 colas de la aldea de konoha. Aparte de naruto ella también era maltratada y golpeada. Kakashi la tomo en sus brazos haciendo que esta se alterara y se pusiera tensa

-shhh, todo va a estar bien yo no vengo a acerté nada malo- y así la niña se relajo en sus brazos

Kakashi comenzó a brincar de entre los árboles hacia el hospital de konoha. Al llegar pidió que la atendieran. Las doctora se e quedaban mirando como si estuviera loco, luego una enfermera llego y le dijo

-acaso esta loco, no pensamos tratar a un monstruo- dicho esto la enfermera se volteo y comenzó a alejarse de el

Kakashi estaba furioso, con sakura en brazos kakashi se encamino a su departamento, coloco a sakura en el sillón, mientras dormía y fue a buscar todo lo necesario para curar la.

Sakura se despertó con el ardor del alcohol en sus heridas, cuando miro a kakashi curándola, lo primero que izo fue saltar lejos de el.

-cálmate no pienso hacerte daño, solo quiero curar tus heridas- a kakashi le entristecía mirar a la niña tan asusta de el, tanto daño le han hecho que no puede confiar en nadie¨ pensaba kakashi esperando que sakura se acercara

Sakura algo dudosa se acercó a kakashi para que este la siguiera curando, pero lo hacia demasiado lento. Kakashi la espero pacientemente y cuando esta alfil se paro al lado de el, Este comenzó de nuevo a limpiarle las heridas y a ponerle vendajes.

-gracias- fue lo que dijo sakura

-no hay nada que agradecer- dijo kakashi con una sonrisa bajo su mascara- dime te quieres quedar a dormir aquí? Yo ahorita tengo que ir hablar con el hokage, nesecito preguntarle algo- dijo este mirando la a los ojos con gran ternura

-si, gracias- contesto dándole una pequeña pero hermosa sonrisa a kakashi

Kakashi salio de su casa después de que sakura urdo dormida. Todo el camino hacia la torre del hokage kakashi iba pensativo. No se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente de la puerta del hokage hasta que alguien desde adentro le dijo que pasara.

-dime kakashi en que te puedo ayudar- pregunto un viejo

lo que pasa es que quiero permiso para adoptar a sakura haruno-

Esto dejo totalmente sorprendido al hokage, pero pronto recupero su compostura y sonrió con alegría

me alegra escuchar eso, ya estaba preocupado por ella. Te concedo la custodia de sakura entonces, mas vale que la cuides-

no habrá problema-

realmente me alegro, sabia que no podría proteger a naruto y a sakura de todos los aldeanos estaba comenzando a preguntarme si tendría que desproteger a uno para poder proteger al otro- decía esto con un gran alivio como si le hubieran quitado un peso de enzima.

Kakashi regreso a su casa pero cual fue su sorpresa al mirar las ventanas rotas, y todo destrozado por dentro. Pero lo que mas le preocupo fue el no ver a la peli-rosa por ningún lado.

Eso es todo, este es un intento de historia, la pienso hacer corta.

Díganme si es lo suficientemente buena como para continuarla.

Solo la continuare si tengo 10 comentarios.

Bueno eso es todo sayo XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jamas en su vida se habia sentido tan asustado, donde se encontraba la peli-rosada no puede ser que se la ayan llevado.

-sakura- dijo fuerte para ver si esta le respondía

Escucho un sollozo proveniente de su cuarto era débil pero aún era audible. No lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a su habitación.

-sakura, estas bien- dijo al verla sentada en una esquina llorando. Al escuchar su nombre esta levanto el rostro para poder mirarlo a los ojos. Kakashi pude percibir el miedo en su mirada, la niña estaba aterrorizada. El no lo dudo y se hinco a su lado tomándola en sus brazos para poder consolarla. –ya todo esta bien ya estoy aquí-

-eran muchos, me querian golpear, corri para ocultarme pero me encontraron- decia ella ahun llorando en sus brazos

-que fue lo que te hicieron?, te hicieron daño?, en donde?- la bombardeaba con preguntas kakashi mientras la revisava

-solo me pegaron, y cuando uno saco una kunai, te escucharon llegar y se fueron- luego comenso a llorar mas fuerte –me dijeron monstruo- decia para ocultar su carita en el pecho de kakashi

-te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo estara bien nada ni nadie te dañara, no mientras yo este aquí- decia acariciandole el pelo – de ahora en adelante tu viviras con migo-

-pero luego ellos tambien te aran daño asi como al niño que esta con migo el otro dia- decia mirandolo a los ojos algo asustada y preocupada

-no te preocupes ellos no me pueden hacer daño- decuia para asi levantarse y colocar a sakura en su cama –por ahora dormiras en esta cama y yo en el sofa, luego te comprare una cama y te hare tu cuarto si?-

-no quieres ayuda para limpiar, yo tengo una casa para mi sola asi que puedo limpiar bien los desastres de los aldeanos, simpre lo ago en casa- desia ella levantandose de la cama desidida a ayudar a su ahora heroe.

-no es necesario- dijo haciendo señales de manos para asi hacer varios clones –ellos me ayudaran- dijo con su ojito feliz

-wau yo tambien quiero hacer eso- dice dando brinquitos

A kakashi el verla asi lo tranquilizo de sobre manera pues se mirava que se recuperava pronto emocionalmente de las agresiones de los aldeanos, o sera que ya esta tan acostumbrada que no le afecta tanto?. Se preguntava el peli-plateado

-prometo que luego te enseñare, ahora tu solo descansa, que planeo entrenarte apartir de mañana, claro si tu quieres- decia mirandola con una sonrisa

-enserio- dijo ella muy feliz

-por supuesto, después de todo no quiero quemi hija sea una debilucha o si?-

-tu hija- dijo ella sorprendida

-claro, de ahora en adelante yo sere tu oto-san- dijo kakashi acariciándole la cabesa mientras los demas kakashis limpiaban la casa.

-entoses si tu me entres eso significa que no tendre que ir a la academia- desia emocionada

-acaso no quieres ir?-

-nop porque deseguro ellos tambien me maltrataran, ademas para que necesito amigos si ya tengo a mi oto-san- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Kakashi no pudo el evitas sonreír enormemente bajo su mascara, al escuchar como esta le decía papá. Pero tenia que admitir que le entristecia que su hija no quisiera tener amigos

-supongo que por ahora no te puedo forsar, pero que quede bien claro que eso no significa que no vas a estudiar de acuerdo?-

-sip-

¨que bien no estas feliz, ya no estas sola¨ le decia su demonio

¨si ademas que es muy amable, y de ahora en adelante va a ser nuestro oto-san, por far fabor no lo bayas a heris¨ decia ya algo preocupada

¨no le are daño, si el no te daña o te traiciona¨ le respondio esta

Al cabo de un rato, los kakashis terminaron de limpiar la casa

-dime sakura, quieres ir a dar un paseo?-

-siiii- gritaba la niña emocionada

-bien bamonos entonses, sirve que te compramos algunas cosas, como ropa- dijo este poniendose su chaleco

-me parece perfecto, pero primero podemos pasar por el parque? Quiero ver algo- dijo sakura mirandolo con cara de cachorrito

-esta bien, es un amigo tuyo?-

-algo asi, a el tambien le pegan aveses, el estaba con migo cuando me golpearon y luego de que lo vieron tambien lo golpearon a el-

-ya veo, entonses vamos al parque-

Y asi estos dos salieron al parque, kakashi agarrandole la mano a sakura, y mirando con odio a todo aquel que intentava acercarseles con no muy buenas intenciones

-ahí esta- dijo sakura soltandose de la mano de kakashi para correr hacia el chico que estava sentado en el pasto solo.

-hola- le dijo sakura después de aver llegado a con el

-a? hola como has estado, estas mejor la ultima ves estavas sangrando de un brazo?- le preguntava apresurado mientras le revisava ambos brasos

-estoy bien, por cierto, mi ombre es sakura y el tuyo?, la ultima ves no te lo pregunte-

-mi nombre es naruto, el proximo hokage de esta aldea de veras- esto causo una leve risita en sakura

-hola- dijo kakashi detrás de ellos

Naruto inmediatamente se puso enfrente de sakura, listo para protegerla

-alejate no te atrevas a hacerle daño- le decia naruto

Kakashi sonrio al ver esa imajen, le parecia muy tierna

-no vengo a hacerles daño no te preocupes-

-es cierto naruro-kun, el ahora es mi oto-san- le dijo sakura con un pequeño rubos en sus mejillas a causa de la accion de naruto

-a entonses esta bien- dijo rascandose su cabesa

Pasaron la tarde juntos jugando y después de un rato, se fueron de compras, dejando a naruto en la mancion del hokage, que al parecer vivia ahí

-bueno preparate porque mañana sera un dia agotador para ti- le dijo kakashi acostandola en la cama y cobijandola, pero antes de irse le dio un beso en la frente

-oyasumi nasai oto-san-

-oyasumi nasai, sakura-


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente sakura se había despertado temprano, tenia muchas ganas de aprender. Se cambio rápido y se fue a la sala a despertar a kakashi

-oto-san vamos levantate tu prometiste entrenarme hoy, y quiero entrenar ahora- desia Sakura mientras se aventava ensima de kakashi

-mmmm… que que sucede?- preguntaba ahun dormido

-vamos levantate, o quieres desayunar primero?-

-solo 5 minutos mas-

-pero oto-san- decía Sakura casi poniéndose a llorar

-que?, no, no llores ya voy, mira ya me levante

-jijijiji, siiiiiiii, ahora vamos a entrenar-

-no me digas que finjiste esas lagriamas-

-es que si no lo hacia no te levantavas-

.deacuerdo vamos pero no lo vuelvas hacer-

-ok-

Y asi salieron de la casa par aencaminarse a la area de entrenamiento, kakashi mientras caminava iva lellendo su librito y agarrando la mano de su hija. No un buen ejemplo pero nada lo podría separar de ese libro, amenos que alguien se hacerque a su sakurita. Todos en el pueblo los miravan extrañados, unos mandaban miradas de odio a la niña y otros muy pocos, la miravan con un poco de alegría

Llegaron a la area de entrenamiento y nadie esta allí

-bueno entrenemos aquí, ahora lo básico- dijo sentándose

-deves saber como controlar tu chakra, dime sabes como trasformarlo en otras cosas?-

-adentro o afuera de mi cuerpo?-

-es imposible formar figuras o animales con chakra puro eso toma años de entrenamiento y una control perfecto de chakra sin mencionar que una gran cantidad de ella-

-pero es muy fácil, ya lo he hecho-

-aver muéstramelo- dijo kakashi sin creerle

-deacuerdo-

Y asi se puso de pie y comenzó a salir chakra alrededor de todo su cuerpo, el chakra era verde olivo, y estaba tomando la forma de un enorme lobo.

-pero que rayo,,- fe lo único que logro articular kakashi

-viste te die que si podía- dijo con una gran sonrisa –lo complicado es separarlo de tu cuerpo para que vaya a otros lados sin tu cuerpo, lo único que puedo mandarlo son 5 metros.-

-no lo agas necesitas chakra, no te debes quedar sin nada, eso es malo- dijo después de salir de la imprecion

Sakura se sento y observo como kakashi parecía estar pensando.

-en que piensas?-

-en que a lo mejor será mas fácil enseñarte los jutsus, porque con ese control de chakra a lo mejor y logres aprender mucho mas rápido todo- dijo después de un rato de silencio

-SAKURA-CHAN- grito alguien a lo lejos

-NARUTO-KUN- grito Sakura levantándose de su lugar

Kakashi estaba sonriendo en ver como ellos dos se llevaban tan bien, hasta que miro como una sombra se movia de entre los arboles

-CUIDADO- grito pero naruto no se movio

LO SIENT SE QUE ES CORTO PERO ESQUE TENGO MUCHA TAREA

EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAN KE LE PASO A NARUTO

Y SI ALGUIEN LO PROTEGIO? O ALGO?


	4. Chapter 4

Nadie se movio, solo miraron lo que detubo a la persona enfrente de naruto.

-sakura- dijo naruto sorprendido

Sakura no estava bien no se mirava como ella misma, tenia los ojos azules brillantes, su Mirada llena de odio, mirando al indibiduo que estava parado enfrente de ella con una cara horrorisada. Sakura iva a atakar cuando kakashi le puso una mano en su hombre, ella bolteo a ver quien la habia parado y cuando miro a kakashi se tranquiliso, los ojos azules le volvieron a los ojos a su verde natural, sakura no solto al tipo y kakashi lo golpeo en el cuello dejandolo inconciente, pero antes de caer solo dijo "monstrous". Esto izo que sakura se entristeciera, naruto que ya sabia lo que se sentia, solo la abraso. Kakashi los miro con ternura, imajinandose los duros momentos que ellos debieron haber pasado, cuando los aldeanos los miravan con odio, "cuantos no les han dicho eso ya?" se pregunto a si mismo.

-grasias sakura-chan- dijo naruto sonriendole, y sakura le sonrio de vuelta

-no hay que agradecer ahora nosotros somos amigos- sijo ella y los ojos de naruto se iluminaron

-yo ire a llevar a esta persona a con ibiki, ustedes quedense aqui a jugar, no te vayas lejos deacuerdo sakura?, naruto te encargo que cuides de ella- dijo kakashi para despues desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-vamos a jugar, sakura-chan- dijo naruto jalandola

Kakashi llego a con ibiki

-que haces aqui kakashi, crei que y ate habias salido de AMBU- dijo ibiki mirandolo con una pequena sonrisa

-y lo ize es solo que quiero que tea gas cargo de esta persona- dijo el arrojando el cuerpo inconsiente del tipo

-pero es un ninja de konoha, porque deberia?- pregunto ibiki algo confundido –es que iso algo en contra de la aldea?

-no contra la aldea pero si contra mi hija, y su amigo- dijo kakashi enojado

Ibiki estava sorprendido, la unica ves que habia visto a kakashi mostrar asi sus emociones fue cuando su equipo murio, y de eso yah ace varios anos. "espera, acaso sijo hija?" se preguntava en su mente, pues todabia no sabia hacerca de la adopcion de sakura

-a que te refieres de a con tu hija, que yo sepa no tienes hijos, osi kakashi?- pregunto

-adopte a una nina hace como tres dias- dijo kakashi rascandose la cabesa

-eso si es Nuevo- dijo ibiki sorprendido-el gran ninja copia adopto a una nina, y dime la vas hacer una kunoichi? Porque si, si va a ser una muy Buena- dijo el imajinandose a una especie de heroina

-si, de hecho hoy entrenamos un poco y debo decir que es muy inteligente, ademas de que aprende rapido- dijo

-o vamos todos los padres dicen eso de sus hijo- dijo el

Al parecer ambos se habian olvidado del tipo que seguia inconsiente en el piso, pero a kien le importava, ellos estavan teniendo una relajada platica, porque no disfrutarla?

-y dime cual es su nombre?- pregunto ibiki

Kakashi no basilo ni un momento sabia la reaccion que iva a tener ibiki cuando le dijera que habia adoptado a la contenedora del biujuu de 6 colas pero a quien le importava ella seguia siendo una pequena nina

-sakura haruno, ahora llamada sakura hatake- dijo el feliz al saber que la nina llebaria si apellido

-dime que no te refieres a la jinchuriki de 6 colas- dijo el algo confundido por el hecho de que kakashi la aya adoptado después de todo el biujuu de 6 colas fue el que asesino al equipo de kakashi

-sip, esa mera- dijo con su ojito feliz

-pero yo pensé que la odiavas-

-si, asi es-

Lo que nadie sabia era que naruto y Sakura lo habían seguido y habían escuchado todo esto, naruto volteo a ver a Sakura que estaba a su lado pero ella ya no estaba, levanto la vista y la miro correr hacia afuera con sus manitas en la cara llorando, y el corrió tras de ella

-pero lo que odio es al biujuu, no a Sakura-

**Listo es todo, lo se me tarde, y tanbien se que es poco pero tengo mucha tarea sin mencionar los exámenes, asiq ue lo siento, la próxima tratare de subir mas seguido y mas largos**

**matane**


	5. Chapter 5

Chap. 5

Sakura corría sin parar, iba directo hacia el bosque en donde su lugar ´especial´. Era un árbol de cherry blossom (lo siento no sé como se dice en español). Naruto la seguía pero no la lograba alcanzar.

-SAKURA-CHAN- le gritaba Naruto esperando que ella se detuviera. Pero no tuvo éxito

Luego de unos minutos de correr la perdió de vista y desesperado se fue a buscar a Kakashi

Sakura ya habia llegado a su árbol

-por que me pasa esto a mi? El lo único que quiere es hacer mi vida mas miserable que antes, el no me quiere, solo esta fingiendo para luego abandonarme como todos los demás lo hicieron- decía llorando Sakura

´vamos no llores recuerda que yo estoy con tigo´ decía una vos en su cabeza

-tu eres la razón por la que los demás me odian, todo es tu culpa-

´eso no es verdad, ellos no saben apreciar a las personas que nacen con poder y es por eso que ellos te hacer la vida así, ellos te tienen envidia porque tu eres mas poderosa que ellos, pero de ahora en adelante no vamos a dejar que nadie entre en nuestro escudo. De ahora en adelante solo seremos tu y yo. De acuerdo?´ le decía el biujuu

-de acuerdo dijo Sakura acomodándose en una volita, por el frio.

En otro lugar

-KAKASHI-SAN TU MALDITO- gritava un Naruto totalmente furioso

Kakashi estava caminando tranquilamente en busca de si hija cuando escucho a Naruto gritarle

-a quien llamas maldito- dijo Kakashi algo enojado

Naruto no respondió y se lanzo a Kakashi queriéndolo golpear, pero Kakashi lo detuvo

-pero que te pasa Naruto, porque llegas y me atacas, además donde esta Sakura ella estava con tigo cuando me fui-

-ES TU CULPA, TU DIJISTE QUE LA ODIAVAS, POR TU CULPA ELLA SE FUE, DESEGURO AHORA MISMO SU BIUJUU LA ESTA PERSUADIENDO Y TODO ES TU CULPA- le gritaba Naruto enojado

-a que te refieres, yo jamás he dicho que la odio, y a que te refieres con eso de que la a de estar persuadiendo en este momento- preguntaba Kakashi preocupado

-ace unos momento te escuchamos hablando con ibiki-san y le estavas diciendo que la odiavas- dijonaruto con lagrimas en los ojos

-yo no me refería a Sakura, yo estava hablando del biujuu- decía Kakashi

-pues ahora mismo el biujuu le a de estar dando consejos-

-a que te refieres-

-a cada uno de nosotros, nuestro biujuu trata de protegernos después de todo somos sus cuerpos y si algo nos llega a pasar ellos también lo sienten, por lo tanto intentan protegernos, con migo ya van barias veces que el kyubi me quiere separar de todo y todos, convenciéndome que no debería dejar a nadie entrar en mi corazón, pero yo tengo a el hokage y a Sakura, y yo no me quería alejar de ello, pero Sakura piensa que ya no tiene a nadie y de seguro su biujuu la va a convencer y si lo hace va a ser casi imposible sacarla, sin mencionar que si por alguna razón sale ella jamás va a volver a ser la misma- decía Naruto aún llorando

Kakashi estava totalmente preocupado que tal si su niña ya no volvia ´no, devo de ser positivo ella va estar bien una vaes que le explique todo´-naruto en donde esta Sakura-

-se fue corriendo al bosque pero no la logre alcanzar y no sé donde esta- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas

Kakashi salió corriendo en cuanto escucho aquello. Una vez entrado al bosque invoco a sus perros

-que sucede jefe- dijo pakun

-quiero que encuentren a Sakura, la niña que adopte hace unos días, recuerdas su olor?- pregunto Kakashi

-por supuesto ahora mismo la encontramos-

Y asi todos salieron en busca de la niña

Al cabo de unos minutos pakun llego

-la encontramos pero tenemos malas noticias- pakun espero para ver la reacción de Kakashi

-en donde esta- dijo ahora más preocupado temiendo lo peor

-se encuentra cerca de un árbol rosa, el único en la área pero no nos podemos acercar, hay una enorme cantidad de chakra que nos impide el paso- dijo pakun preocupado

-no me importa mientras esté viva- dijo el corriendo en dirección donde el único árbol rosado se encontraba

Al llegar Kakashi miro una esfera enorme color rosa y en el centro se encontraba Sakura ancada con la mirada en el cielo

-SAKURA- grito Kakashi queriendo acercarse a ella –SAKURA ESCUCHAME, NADA DE LO QUE ESCUCHASTE ES VERDAD, NO TE ODIO, NO ERA DE TI DE QUIE HABLAVA, POR FAVOR REGRESA CON MIGO- le gritaba Kakashi con una vos casi entrecortada por el miedo que sentía en ese momento de perderla

-**aléjate humano, no permitiré que la lastimes más de lo que ya lo has hecho ahora FUERA- **le dijo el biujuu

-NO PIENSO MOVER DE AQUÍ- le grito Kakashi de vuelta

**-COMO QUIERAS-** y lo golpeo con chakra mandándolo a estrellarse con un árbol

´Sakura´ fue lo único que cruzo por su mente antes de quedar inconsciente

**Lo siento sé que me tarde en subir el cap**

**Pero espero y luego pueda subir más seguido**

**Matane**

**Review please**


	6. Chapter 6

**Gela-chan grasias por leer este también, no sabes que feliz me hace que también te guste, espero lo sigas leyendo y me des algunos consejos para esta historia ya que escrivo muy poco en esta. **

**Y ahora con la historia**

Chap. 6

Kakashi estava inconsciente al lado del árbol, el biujuu no quería soltar a Sakura, ella ahora la protegería y no permitiría que nadie la lastimara de nuevo.

El biujuu comenzó a activar un jutsu de tele trasportación pero justo cuando lo iba a activar alguien grito

-SAKUAR-CHAN- grito Naruto al mirar la esfera –SAKURA-CHAN QUE TE SUCEDE, TIENES QUE SALIR DE AHÍ ANDA VAMONOS- decía Naruto al borde de las lagrimas

-**aléjate si no quieres salir herido mocoso- **dijo el biujuu

-TU CALLATE NO ES CON TIGO CON QUIEN QUIERO HABLAR, DEJAME HABLAR CON SAKURA- le gritaba desesperado

-**dime que es lo que quieres y tal vez te lo permita-**

-**Simplemente déjalo hablar, es que no puedes ver que está desesperado?-** contesto el kyubi tomando posesión del cuerpo de Naruto

-**kyu-kun? Eres tu? Cuanto tiempo no?-** contesto está más feliz

**-si mucho tiempo ahora por favor lo dejarías verla, créeme su mente está haciendo toda una rebelión no es agradable estar dentro cuando el está en esas condiciones, vamos matsu-chan no te cuesta tanto-** dijo el kyubi

-**solo porque eres tu quien me lo pide pero no quiero que ese hombre se le acerque- **dijo mirando a Kakashi

Todo el chakra que rodeaba a Sakura desapareció dejando solo a Sakura hincada, Naruto también volvió y cuando la miro salió corriendo hacia ella

-SAKURA-CHAN- grito corriendo hacia ella

-naruto-kun, dijo ella la borde de las lagrimas y lo recibió con un enorme abrazo

-sakura-chan debes volver, Kakashi no se refería a ti cuando dijo que te odiaba, vamos tienes que volver, si?, no quiero estar solo otra ves- dijo este mirando para el suelo

Kakashi ya habia recuperado el conocimiento desde tiempo atrás pero era necesario el fingir para poder acercarse a ella después de todo no por nada era un AMBU

-como sabes eso Naruto- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos

-por que el mismo me lo dijo, además tu sabes que el te quiere, tal vez no te lo demuestre mucho pero el te quiere-

-Pero es que no estoy segura, que tal si solo actúa siendo amable para poder lastimarme, al igual que lo habían hecho personas antes, de que él llegara?- decía ella aun con dudas en su cabeza

Naruto no dijo nada, pues a el también le habían pasado cosas parecidas, pero de la nada Kakashi apareció atrás de Sakura abrazándola fuertemente

-no te quiero lastimar Sakura-chan, tu eres como mi hija, cuando dije que odiaba a algo no era a ti, era a esa criatura que vive dentro de ti. Jamás aria nada para lastimarte- dijo este a su oído temiendo que el biujuu fuera a despertar y hacerle algo o peor aun el alejar a Sakura de el

Sakura lloraba no se podía controlar, pero ella también quería a Kakashi, y no podría vivir lejos de el además, si dejaba que matsuhara la llevara no podría ver a Naruto. Sakura se volteo y abrazo a Kakashi.

Después de un rato de estar platicando ahí sentados los tres se fueron a su casa pero antes pasaron a dejar a Naruto en su casa.

Ya en la puerta este estava a punto de meterse cuando Sakura le hablo

-natuto-kun- dijo ella haciendo que el volteara

-si Sakura-chan?-

-gracias- dijo ella acercándose y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a un rojo Naruto y a un Kakashi sorprendido

Naruto se quedo en shock por un rato y cuando salió de este, ya no habia nadie a su alrededor. Decidió meterse y dormir ya que mañana lo primero que aria seria buscar a su querida Sakura.

Al quedarse dormido con la imagen de Sakura, provoco que este soñara con ella

Y valla que lo disfruto.

**Eso es todo**

**FELIZ AÑO, ESPERO QUE SE LA AIGAN PASADO BIEN, LES DESEO LO MEJOR PARA ESTE AÑO Y PARA TODOS LOS QUE SON ESTUDIANTES PUES QUE ESTE AÑO LES VALLA MEJOR CON LAS CALIFICACIONES**

**NO ES QUE A MI ME VALLA MAL PERO BUENO**


	7. Chapter 7

Lamento la demora pero ya volvi jijijiji.

Chap 7

Sakura y Kakashi volvían de haber dejado a Naruto en su casa, en el camino ambos iban callados. Kakashi no sabía que decirle a Sakura, el aun seguía preocupado con lo que Sakura escucho. Sakura por el otro lado quería preguntarle a Kakashi lo que significaba el comentario de odiarla a ella o más bien dicho al demonio adentro de ella del cual ahora sabía que su nombre era matsuharu.

-oto-san- dijo Sakura – a quien te referías cuando dijiste que nos odiabas?-

-ten por seguro que no era a ti princesita, lo que sucede es que el demonio que está dentro de ti, me causo mucho daño cuando era más joven- dijo en un tono triste al recordar lo que habia pasado años atrás

-crees que me lo puedas contar?-

-por supuesto pero no aquí de acuerdo, es algo complicado y largo así que mejor cuando lleguemos a casa-

Sakura solo asintió con la cabeza, no quería incomodar a Kakashi así que todo el resto del camino se mantuvo cayada.

Al llegar Sakura se fue corriendo a la sala para poder sentarse y acomodarse en el sillón lista para la historia que Kakashi le contaría.

-veo que estas ansiosa por que comience, pero tendrás que esperar porque tengo ganas de té, quieres un poco?-

-SIP- fue todo lo que dijo pero sin moverse del sillón

Kakashi no tardo mucho en regresar, los primeros minutos se los paso pensando mientras Sakura estava desesperada por que el comenzara su historia.

Luego Kakashi comenzó:

Bueno esto va a ser largo Sakura así que más bien porte cómoda, esto paso cuando yo aún estava chico, mis compañeros de equipo eran óbito Uchiha y rin, mi sensei era Minato Namikaze el cuarto hokage. Nosotros éramos el equipo más poderoso de todos lo genin y chunnin. Ese día a nosotros nos mandaron a una misión cerca de la aldea del trueno, era simple solo teníamos que entregar una información a un tipo y luego volver, pero en el camino nos encontramos con una especie de gato, era extraño era morado y tenía dos colas, no es algo que mires todos los días. Lo más extraño era que parecía ser una especie de espíritu ya que podías ver atreves de ella. Rin se encariño con ese gato en cuanto lo vio pero cuando intento acercarse el gato se tenso y la araño. Pude ver claramente que el gato ni siquiera la toco pero cuando rin retiro la mano ahí estaban las cortadas de las garras del gato. Eran profundas y sangraba mucho. Inmediatamente Minato comenzó a atender sus heridas mientras nosotros nos asegurábamos de que el gato no se acercara a ninguno de nosotros, pero el gato lo hizo se lanzo a óbito, lo intente detener pero fue en vano, el maldito gato llego a él antes de que pudiera hacer algo y luego óbito salió volando hacia unas rocas con una cortada realmente profunda en su pecho. Yo al principio no raccione, no pdia creeer lo que mirava, como una nimal tan chico podía ser tan poderoso. Luego mire que rin se lanzo al gato queriéndolo dañar pero resulto ahun peor. El gato la atravezo totalmente, minato fue a donde óbito y el gato no se movio, solo se lamia todo el cuerpo para quitarse la sangre. Yo estava enojado queia matar a ese gato, quería que muriera lenta y dolorosamente. No puede hacer nada, minato me agaro y salims de ahí con su jutsiu de teletransportacion. Luego me dijo que ese gato era uno de los biujuus, y que no podíamos hacer nada por los demás, rin estava muerta y luego murió óbito por perdida de sangre. Nunca entendí el porque el gato no nos siguió o el porque no me ataco ni a mi ni a minato, pero de todos modos ya no habia nada que yo pudiera hacer. Luego fuimos por los cuerpos y el gato ya no estava ahí, como ya sabes yo tengo el sharingan, pero este ojo le pertenece a óbito. Lo habia agarado jurando que destruiría a ese biujuu y que lo aria pagar por lo que les izo a los demás. Pero creo que ya no puedo. No sabiendo que eres tu quien lo ahora lo controla.

Al terminar Sakura no sabia que desir, dentro de su cabeza matsuharu no desia nada pero tenia la cabeza agachada en vergüenza. Sin desir nada Sakura se levanto del sillón y se fue directo a la cama. Kakashi la mirava pero no desia nada.

En el camino a su cuarto Sakura ya discutía con matsuharu.

´como pudiste hacer tanto daño, no lo puedo creer crei que no eras de las que buscavan sangre´

**No es realmente mi culpa, veras en ese tiempo personas me buscavan para matarme o mas bien capturarme y utilizarme como arma, y cuando mire a ese tal minato supe que el tenia el poder para hacerlo asi que cuando mire que el tenia acompañantes apreveche para atacarlos y asi distraer a ese tipo**

pero no corriste al contrario te quedaste y todavía mataste a obito´

**Nop puedo demostrar miedo Sakura, eso no me esta permitido como demonio que soy, es solo nuesrta naturaleza, no es algo que podamos ignorar, además la tal rin me ataco asiq ue tenia derecho de defenderme.**

´tienes que escucharte, tu los atacaste primero´

**Talves si la mocosa no me ubiera intentado tocar eso jamás hubiera pasado.**

´te das cuenta de que ahora eso esta también en mi conciencia, ahora tu eres yo y yo soy tu, tienes idea de cómo me ciento?´

**No tienes porque sentirte así, y lo lamento créeme pero es que tenia tanto miedo de que me fueran a utilizar, ahora me toca a mi preguntar, tienes idea de cómo se siente el estar corriendo casi toda tu vida por miedo a que te capturaran de nuevo y te metieran en el cuerpo de alguien para que esa persona fuera utilizada para matar a los demás y sin siquiera considerar el que nosotros también tenemos sentimientos o el que también nos preocupamos por proteger a los que amamos?**

´sabes que estoy cansada y confundida te parece si hablamos de esto en otra ocasión?´

**Claro**

Kakashi solo la miro hacer varios gestos, enojo, miedo, arrepentimiento, soledad…

Todo eso y mas pasaba por la cara de Sakura y él no sabía qué hacer s el decirle algo o solo dejarla

Pero no podía quedarse sin hacer nada, simplemente no podía. Se levanto del sillón después de que Sakura se acostó en la cama, y se acostó al lado de ella

-recuerda que tu o eres la culpable. No agás esa cara de que te sientes mal- le susurro Kakashi a Sakura

-fue nuestra culpa, ahora ella soy yo y yo soy ella, nosotras compartimos todo, ya sea pasado o poder pero lo hacemos- decía Sakura con unas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

-no, no digas eso, tu no fuiste la responsable por lo que paso en ese tiempo ni siquiera habías nacido, no puedes tener la culpa de algo que paso cuando tu ni siquiera existías en este mundo- le dijo quitándole las lagrimas de los ojos y acariciándole el pelo para que se quedara dormida –ahora duerme que mañana será otro día-

Y con eso Sakura y Kakashi se quedaron dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente alguien toco en la puerta de Kakashi. Sakura aun dormía, así que Kakashi se apresuro a la puerta para que no se despertara.

-que haces aquí tan temprano Naruto?-

-bine a ver a Sakura-chan-

-ella esta dormida, pero pasa a lo mejor y puedas quedarte para que despierte y acompañarnos a desayunar- dijo haciéndose a un lado para que este entrara

Al entrar Naruto no espero a que le dijera nada y se fue corriendo al cuarto para poder mirarla dormida.

Kakashi al meriar que netro al cuarto lo primero que le vino a la mente fue correr para alcnasarlo. Pero fue tarde.

Naruto ya se habia acostado al lado de Sakura y devo decir que muy cerca para el gusto de Kakashi. Estava enojado quería que el se alejara de Sakura, estava demasiado cerca, simplemente demasiado cerca.

Ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta…

Estava celoso, y no solo eso sino que de un mocoso, eso no podía ser peor pero por supuesto hablo demasiado pronto.

Lentamente naruto puso su mano en la mejilla de Sakura. Sakura po su lado se acerco mas a Naruto al sentir la calidez de su cuerpo.

Kakashi estava a punto de quitar a Naruto pero Sakura abrió los ojos.

Sakura al mirarlo tan cerca se puso roja e intento el alejarse de el, pero antes de que ella pudiera Naruto la abraso haciendo que ella se pegara más a su cuerpo. Sakura estava roja, no sabía que hacer, luego alzó los ojos y miro a Kakashi en la puerta, no lograba ver toda su cara pero era claro que no estava feliz con lo que veía.

Luego alguien volvió a tocar la puerta, Kakashi no tubo opción mas que irse.

-naruto suéltame, oto-san se va a enojar-

-no, tu eres mía, no te voy a soltar-

Sakura se puso roja al escuchar eso-de que hablas yo no soy tuya-

-si, si lo eres, me lo dijo kiuby en la mañana-

-que fue lo que te dijo-

-me dijo que como tu eres poseedora de matsuharu, y ellos dos son pareja, que entonces nosotros también lo éramos, y también me dijo que tuviera cuidado de que nadie mas te quisiera, porque tu solo eres mía, así que lo estuve pensando y quiero que te cases con migo- dijo muy seguro de si mismo

Kakashi habia escuchado eso ultimo, el estava que echaba chispas. Como un mocoso de esa edad podía estar pensando en tales cosas a su corta edad. Y luego para empeorar el visitante hablo.

-bueno eso lo podemos arreglar que les parece si los caso de una vez, después de todo, soy el hokage-

Sakura no sabia que decir era demasiado. Ciertamente ella sabia que tenia sentimientos hacia Naruto pero el casarse? Además, en que rayos estava pensando el hokage? Tenían 7 años por dios.

Kakashi esta peor, habia entrado en un estado de shock. No podía articular ni pensar en nada. Solo estava ahí parado pensando en que diablos podía pasarle a Sakura si se casa a esa edad.

-jajajajajajajaja, deberías ver tu cara Kakashi, solo bromeaba, como crees que podría casarlos?- decía el hokage riéndose tanto que tenia lagrimas en los ojos.

-pero hokage-sama yo enserio me quería casar con Sakura-

-están muy jóvenes eso piénsalo luego- dijo ahora más calmado

-la próxima vez, que haga una broma como esa juro que lo mato- decía Kakashi con un aura negra

-vamos Kakashi debes acepar las bromas no te pongas así- decía el hokage

-como sea solo venia a darte una misión, pero como esta misión es importante y por eso bine yo mismo, tienes una misión rango S y te irás por algo así como 3 a 4 meses-

Kakashi no sabía qué hacer el ciertamente no quería irse eso implicaría el dejar a Sakura y eso no lo quería

-sé lo que estas pensando, y lamento decirte que no puedes rechazar esta misión-

**Bien eso es todo**

**Quería pedirles a los que leen este fic que también lean mi otra historia y me den su opinión.**

**Eso es todo**

**matane**


	8. Chapter 8

Chap. 8

-tienes una semana antes de partir, por eso vine a decírtelo yo para que puedas pasarte mas tiempo con tu hija. Ella se quedara en mi casa junto con Naruto, estoy seguro de que ellos se cuidaran mutuamente- dijo el hokage después de un rato de silencio en el cual Kakashi no quitaba su cara de preocupado

-pero porque ahora, porque no se la dieron a alguien más, además sabes que apenas lá tengo y que mi vida está volviendo, porque ahora que al fin mi felicidad habia vuelto?-

-lo siento Kakashi pero me temo que tu eres el único que puede cargar con esta misión- dijo serio el hokage

-oto-san no te preocupes, yo puedo cuidarme, además si la haces a lo mejor y el hokage no te vaya a poner más misiones así.- dijo mirando feo al hokage –así que no te tienes que preocupar- dijo ahora volviendo a mirar a Kakashi

Kakashi no decía nada, no quería que ella se enterara; que se enterara, que esta misión posiblemente tomaría su vida. El ya tenía una idea de que podría ser, después de todo, el la habia pedido años atrás.

FLASH BACK

_-quiero que me dé la oportunidad de ser yo quien acabe con esto- dijo Kakashi_

_-a que te refieres Kakashi, explícate- dijo el hokage serio_

_-como usted sabe el estava en mi equipo AMBU así que me siento con la responsabilidad, además quiero ser yo quien se encargue de la eliminación de esa persona- dijo Kakashi muy serio_

_-estás seguro de lo que pides? Puede que años más adelante te enteres de la verdad y te sientas culpable además..-_

_-no me importa jamás me arrepentiré, el fue quien causo todo este daño además de que arruino la vida de ese pequeño, porque debería arrepentirme?- dijo casi gritando Kakashi_

_-está bien lo entiendo- dijo dando un suspiro –entonces solo espera a que tengamos noticias de su paradero, hasta entonces no se hará nada. Entendiste-_

_-entendido-_

_-de acuerdo Kakashi, cuando la hora llegue tú te encargaras de eliminar a UCHIHA ITACHI-_

FIN FLASHBACK

Así que la hora habia llegado, y como se arrepentía, pero, no de la manera en que el hokage le habia dicho.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola a todos, pues no tengo mucho que decir solo que aquí está el cap. Jijiji

Chap 9

Estava Sin chakra, la pelea era dura, quien diría que encontraría a Itachi a solo unas semanas de haberse ido, eso no lo esperaba.

Así es Uchiha Itachi estava parado enfrente de Kakashi, estava sudando y se miraba agotado pero no tanto como Kakashi. Ya llevaban horas peleando, y Kakashi no tenía con que defenderse mas que con taijutsu.

Itachi se lanzo hacia Kakashi con una bola de fuego en la mano. Algo parecido al ressengan pero este era una esfera de fuego y no de aire.

Kakashi no tenía tiempo para esquivarlo, así que solo se preparo para el impacto, llenando su mente con imágenes de Sakura con el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Estuvo unos momentos así sintiendo el calor que emanaba la esfera con la que Itachi daría el último golpe.

Pero.

El golpe jamás llego.

Kakashi abrió un poco los ojos para ver qué era lo que sucedió, pero luego los abrió mas al mirar como una pared de chakra habia detenido el golpe. No hace falta decir que Itachi también estava sorprendido.

Kakashi volteo a ver a su brazo mirando que el regalo de Sakura brillaba con intensidad.

_FLASHBACK_

_Ya habia pasado tiempo desde la noticia del hokage y Kakashi habia pasado cuanto tiempo pudo con Sakura llevándola a pasear, entrenar, jugar, incluso la llevo a conocer a Obito. Sip, lo habia disfrutado, pero ahora ere la hora de las despedidas después de todo mañana era el día en el que se iba a ir._

_Se encontraban en la sala ambos en silencio, un cómodo silencio. Kakashi por su parte quería decirle que todo iba a estar bien y que regresaría sano y salvo, pero ni el mismo se lo creía._

_Sakura se paro del sillón y fue corriendo a su cuarto para luego volver con algo en sus manos._

_-que es eso Saku?- pregunto Kakashi_

_-es un regalo para ti, así esto te protegerá y te ara volver sano a salvo además que si te pasa algo yo voy a ser la primera en saber- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa_

_-ya veo- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir_

_-estira tu brazo, y súbete la manga- le dijo Sakura_

_Kakashi obedeció. Sakura coloco una especie de pulserita en la muñeca de Kakashi. Esta era roja, tenía un pequeño dije, el dije era un circulito pero tenía muchos colores mesclados haciendo que pareciera un arcoíris. _

_-es muy hermoso, dónde lo conseguiste?- dijo mirando el regalo de Sakura_

_-yo misma lo hice, está hecho de puro chakra, así si te quedas sin nada puedes agarrar del que yo deposite ahí, pero ten cuidado que puede ser fuerte- dijo Sakura mirándolo-además a lo mejor y nos miremos durante la misión- dijo Sakura sonriendo_

_Kakashi no entendió que quiso decir con eso, pero tampoco le pregunto ya que después de decir esto Sakura corrió a su cuarto después de darle un beso en su mejilla._

FIN FLASHBACK

Solo miraba con asombro como el chakra agarraba a Itachi por el brazo donde habia sostenido minutos antes la bola de fuego para luego el chakra rompiera su brazo.

De la luz algo comenzó a salir y el por el shock no pudo decir nada.

Por otro lado Itachi aguantaba el dolor haciendo indicaciones a Kisame que no se metiera en la pelea.

EN KONOHA

Sakura estava en la sala del hokage dando vueltas.

-Sakura-chan relájate todo va a estar bien – dijo el hokage

-eso no es verdad tengo un mal presentimiento- decía ella sin parar

Naruto desde hace rato que se habia quedado dormido en el sillón esperando que Sakura se detuviera para poder ir a jugar. Pero no tuvo suerte

Después de un rato de seguir dando vueltas y el hokage mirándola ella paro abruptamente. El hokage la miraba con ojos curiosos

-que sucede Sakura?-

-Kakashi ya no tiene chakra y el jutsu que puse se activo- dijo ella con los ojos bien abiertos

Luego el hokage comprendió lo que sucedía, Sakura habia utilizado uno de los jutsus de un viejo libro que habia encontrado en la biblioteca de su casa, era uno con el cual se necesitaba grandes cantidades de chakra. Este podía ser colocado en un objeto o bien ella o podía crear con chakra.

Lo que le preocupaba era que, el jutsu también podía trasportar a una persona al area en doinde el protegido se encuentra pero por supuesto eso es solo si la persona que puso el jutsu asi lo quería.

Pero no habia duda Sakura si lo querría.

No puedo hacer nada al ver como la niña desaparecía de enfrente de sus ojos, solo pudo mirar deseando que anda malo pasara.

Naruto despertó en cuanto Sakura desapareció

-donde esta Sakura-chan?-

AREA DE BATALLA

Una niña peli rosa salía de esa luz. Kakashi no podía creer lo que miraba, Sakura estava parada enfrente del, y lo peor de todo es que cargaba con una mirada asesina de los mil demonios.

Itachi estava asombrado con la aparición de la niña y mas al mirar la mirada que le mandaba, era incluso más intensa que la que su padre alguna vez tubo. El decir que estava impresionado o sorprendido era poco, muy poco.

Kakashi después de shock se puso inmediatamente al lado de Sakura.

-que haces aquí, se supone que deberías estar con el hokage y Naruto- dijo preocupado y algo asustado al pensar que le podría pasar a Sakura en un lugar como ese

-no te preocupes oto-san, voy a terminar con esto rápido. Sabe desde que te fuiste e estado leyendo y e aprendido mucho mas- dijo con una sonrisa

-oto-san? Kakashi tienes una hija? Eso si es sorprendente jamás creí que TU tendrías un hijo es más una novia siquiera- dijo Itachi mirando a Sakura –supongo que su madre debe ter pelo rojo-

Sakura estava furiosa. Estava mirando las numerosas heridas que Kakashi tenia por todo su cuerpo, ella sentía como le ardía la sangre

-tu heriste a oto-san y ahora pagaras por eso- dijo la niña mirando a Itachi

Nadie se dio cuenta, nadie miro nada, ni siquiera Kisame que estava a buena distancia como para mirar todos lo movimiento. No incluso el sharingan.

Sakura se habia movido a una velocidad increíble parándose a espaldas de Itachi. Itachi solo sintió como los pelos de atrás de su cuello se erizaban por la presencia de alguien.

-vamos, te daré el privilegio de voltear a verme- le dijo Sakura casi en un susurro

Itachi volteo y dio un golpe pero se sorprendió al ver que Sakura lo detuvo con la punta de sus dedos

Kakashi no se movía de su lugar, algo le decía que era mejor no acercarse a Sakura ni su pelea. Aunque debía confesar que se sentía algo avergonzado al mirar como Sakura lo defendía.

Kisame estava debatiéndose entre sí entrar al campo o no, pero una mirada por parte de Itachi le dijo que mejor no se metiera.

Itachi se alejo de un brinco comenzando a hacer varios sellos con las manos

-katon: koikake no jutsu- grito el sacando bolas de fuego por su boca

Sakura los esquivo todos haciendo ella también unos sellos con sus manos. Tales sellos eran desconocidos para Itachi

-El ojo demoniaco no jutsu- **grito Sakura**

**Sus ojos se tornaron rojos como la sangre, Itachi los miraba, luego cayó en la cuenta, esa era una técnica prohibida. Esta consistía en mandarte a un genjutsu al cual era imposible escapar. A las personas que fueron atrapados en este jutsu no despertaban sino hasta unos años después con severos daños cerebrales imposible de curar, bueno eso era solo los que tenían suerte pues los demás morían.**

**Kakashi solo miro como Kakashi caía al suelo. Pero se lanzo en cuanto miro que Sakura también caía al suelo por falta de chakra y energía.**

**El la cago luego sintió una presencia detrás de el, al parecer Sakura también porque al instante en que la presencia se iso nota ella abrió los ojos lista para pelear de nuevo si era necesario.**

**-no se preocupen no vengo a atacar solo vengo por Itachi, después de todo, no tengo ganas de pelear, no después de lo que vi- dijo Kisame dándose la vuelta con Itachi en brazos.**

**-vámonos Sakura, vamos a casa-**

**-hai, oto-san- dijo Sakura en un susurro**

**EN KONOHA**

**Habían pasado tres días desde que Sakura se habia desaparecido. Naruto siempre lo molestaba con respecto a ir a buscar a Sakura. Estava algo moles y enfadado de estarlo escuchando.**

**En estos momentos el se encontraba en su oficina y alguien toco la puerta.**

**-adelante-**

**-hokage-sama Kakashi a regresado, esta en el hospital junto con una niña de pelo rosado- dijo el ambu**

**El hokage abrió los ojos asustado, como estaría Sakura? Estaría tan mal como para ir al hospital? Sin pensarlo más salió de ahí directo al hospital**

**Entro al cuarto de Kakashi deteniéndose unos pocos pasos de él.**

**En la cama se encontraba Kakashi abrasando a Sakura, y Sakura dormida.**

**-como se encuentran?- pregunto el hokage al mirar que no era tan grave el asunto**

**-decepcionado-**

**-decepcionado? A que te refieres-**

**-a que dejo que Sakura se fuera, tiene idea de cómo me sentí cuando la mire?-**

**-lo siento estuvo fuera de mi control-**

**-cállense, intento dormir- dijo Sakura en los brazos de Kakashi**

**Ambos hombres en la habitación sonrieron al escuchar esto**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey estoy de vuelta y más pronto que antes, primero quería decir esto. En mis reviews Leonardo me dio a conocer, que me equivoque y que puse _Kakashi solo miro como Kakashi caía al suelo _bueno como pudieron notar me equivoque y era _Kakashi solo miro como __**Itachi**__ caía al suelo._ No tienen ni idea de la vergüenza que tuve ni pensar que muchas personas lo miraron –espero—pero bueno gracias por avisarme Leonardo ojala y si miras otro error me lo agás saber, después de todo uno aprende de sus errores.

Bueno aquí cap. 10.

En cuanto Naruto se entero de que Sakura estava en el hospital por medio del hokage, no lo pensó dos veces para salir corriendo a mirar cómo se encontraba. Al llegar solo le pregunto a la enfermera en que cuarto se encontraba _su_ Sakura. Al decirle en que habitación este salió disparado a esa dirección.

En cuanto encontró el cuarto abrió la puerta de golpe, dejando ver a Sakura siendo alimentada por Kakashi.

-Sakura-chan, te encuentras bien?- pregunto revisándola de pies a cabeza por alguna herida seria

-estoy bien Naruto-kun, nada de qué preocuparse- respondió ella con una sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de alivio por parte de Naruto y una sonrisa por parte de Kakashi

-vamos Naruto déjala comer a gusto, luego de que acabe le puedes hacer cuantas preguntas quieras- dijo Kakashi acercando la cuchara a la boca de Sakura

-si quieres Kakashi-san yo le puedo dar de comer- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-lamento decirte que ese privilegio solo lo tengo yo Naruto, pero cuando se casen te aseguro que te dejare hacerlo- dijo él con una sonrisa bajo su mascara

Naruto solo asintió feliz con la respuesta de Kakashi, mientras Sakura estava tan roja como un tomate

LUEGO DE TIEMPO

Sakura ya habia salido del hospital y se encontraba en el parque jugando con Naruto a las atrapadas

Normalmente ningún niño se les acercaba, pues eran considerados monstruos para los demás, pero ni a Sakura ni a Naruto les importaba pues se tenían el uno al otro.

Kakashi estava comiendo con sus compañeros en los cuales estaban integrados Azuma, Gai, Ibiki, Genma e Iruka. Todos estaban sentados en la misma mesa hablando de cosas sin importancia.

-y dime Kakashi cuando piensas llevar a Sakura a la escuela?- pregunto Iruka

-no creo llevarla, no le agrada estar alrededor de muchas personas, sin mencionar que no quiere ir- dijo el algo divertido

-como que no quiere, además de que la vas a dejar no me parece una buena idea Kakashi, luego ella no va a poder hacerse ninja- dijo azuma

-no creo que me deba de preocupar, ella me ha demostrado ser fuerte sin mencionar que el hokage la puede hacer ninja, si ella quiere claro- dijo con orgullo

-a que te refieres, como que te ha demostrado ser fuerte, es que acaso la has visto peliar?- le pregunto Ibiki

-vamos la llama de la juventud arde en su interior, puede que haya demostrado ser fuerte pero aún así es una niña, además si no la metes a estudiar el arte de un ninja apropiadamente esa llama se extinguirá- respondió Gai levantándose de su asiento

Justo entonces alguien entro a la conversación

-créanme si ella quisiera ella podría derrotarlos sola y a todos al mismo tiempo- dijo el hombre detrás de ellos

-a que se refiere hokage?- pregunto Ibiki intrigado por la respuesta dada

-quieren una demostración?- pregunto el hokage con una sonrisa maliciosa

-si se puede claro de que si- dijo azuma emocionado

-vamos a buscarlos- dijo Iruka

Kakashi no estava preocupado, bueno no mucho, realmente no quería que nadie se enterara de que tan poderosa era ella, que tal si la hacían de lado incluso ellos al saber todo el poder que controlaba?

Al cabo de un rato los encontraron en uno de los campos de entrenamiento, al parecer Sakura le estava enseñando un jutsu a Naruto

-Hey Sakura puedes venir un momento- le grito el hokage

-que sucede hokage-sama, en que le puedo ayudar- dijo Sakura en cuanto llego a con ellos

-veras Sakura, se que has estado leyendo y estudiando varios de los libros que tengo en la biblioteca de mi casa- ante esto Sakura se sonrojo levemente –y pues aquí los caballeros no me creen que tu puedes derrotar incluso a uno de ellos, por lo tanto quería ver si quieres demostrarles lo contrario- dijo el sonriéndole amablemente

-eso depende- dijo Sakura con una mirada seria, sorprendiendo a todos

-depende de que querida- le respondió el hokage

-mi oto-san se sentirá orgulloso si les gano?- le pregunto en un susurro al hokage dejando a todos con cara de duda después de que el hokage empezó a reír

-por supuesto que se sentirá orgulloso- le dijo en otro susurro

-entonces está bien, quien es primero- dijo Sakura emocionada

-que es lo que sucede Sakura-chan- pregunto Naruto acercándose a ella

-voy a pelear contra uno de ellos para demostrar que soy fuerte- dijo Sakura sonriendo

-pero cuídate de acuerdo?- dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego irse a sentar debajo de un árbol

Tras esto todos tenían una sonrisa en su cara y Sakura estava totalmente roja

-bueno como ninguno quiere ser el primero supongo que lo seré yo- dijo Ibiki

-pero Ibiki es uno de los más fuertes no creo que sea justo- dijo Iruka

-a mi me parece perfecto, después de todo si lo vence eso será más que suficiente para comprobar que ella no es débil, además el más fuerte de nosotros es Kakashi y si lo dejamos a él pelear contra ella, lo más seguro es que la deje ganar- dijo azuma

-entonces decidido, voy yo- dijo Ibiki

Ibiki avanzo hasta ponerse en medio del campo justo enfrente de Sakura, mientras los demás se pusieron cómodos a una buena distancia, sentados en el piso

-bueno niña espero y sepas que no voy a ir fácil hacia ti- dijo el poniéndose en posición de pelea

-no esperaba que lo hiciera Ibiki-san- respondió ella

Y así la batalla comenzó

**Lamento anunciar que esto es todo por hoy**

**Pero voy a procurar subir pronto el siguiente cap**

**Comenten por favor**

**Matane**


	11. Chapter 11

La batalla no duro mucho, pues alguien la interrumpió a la mitad.

Todos se pusieron es estancia de pelea al mirar a las personas enfrente de ellos, Kakashi poniéndose inmediatamente enfrente de Sakura preparado para lo que pudiera venir, el hokage se puso al lado de Naruto y los demás se dividieron protegiendo a los niños.

-que es lo que quieren aquí- demando el hokage

-vamos no te pongas de esa forma viejo solo queremos llevarnos a los niños, nada importante- dijo Kisame –después de todo la mocosa demostró lo fuerte que puede ser anteriormente- dijo con una sonrisa macabra

-es por eso que necesitaron mas de ustedes?- dijo azuma algo enojado

-mira maldito, más vale que te calles si no quieres que te parta toda tu maldita cara- le grito Hidan

-más vale que te calles, hay niños presentes- dijo Sasori mirando a los niños –así que esa es la niña que venció a Itachi que vergüenza ser derrotada por una bebe- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

Sakura y Naruto para este momento ya estaban juntos, Naruto enfrente de ella por si acaso alguien los atacaba

-no te preocupes yo te protegeré- le susurraba a ella provocando que Sakura se sonrojara un poco (al parecer no estava tan preocupada con la pelea)

Y así enfrente estaban parados Sasori, Hidan, Deidara y Kisame

Gai se lanzo a atacar a Kisame

Ibiki se fue contra Hidan

Iruka contra Deidara junto con Kakashi

Azuma contra Sasori junto con Genma

Nadie habia notado que de hecho alguien faltaba en el grupo de muchachos pues todos saben que ellos siempre viajan en parejas (solo que el compañero de Kisame estava inconsciente, o algo así L.L)

Naruto estava entrado mirando la pelea que no se dio cuenta que alguien estava detrás de ellos.

Cuando Sakura volteo, logro poner distancia entre ellos, llevándose con ella a Naruto.

Naruto se sorprendió al sentir como alguien lo jalaba, miro a Sakura para luego mirar enfrente de ellos y mirar ahí parado a Kakusu

Naruto se puso de nuevo enfrente de ella

-Sakura tu sale corriendo, yo lo distraigo- le dijo a ella

-no pienso dejarte aquí solo, si tu peleas yo también- le dijo ella agarrándole la mano

Naruto le sonrió, se encontraba realmente feliz en esos momentos

-uuuuy que bonitos los niños, ahora si no les molesta tienen que venir con migo- les dijo lanzando kunas

-kenso muri- grito Sakura activando un muro de protección

-kage bunshin no jutsu-grito Naruto

-donde aprendiste eso- le preguntó Sakura

-en un libro secreto- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Por la distracción no miraron como Kakusu comenzaba a desplazar algunas cuerdas por el suelo

Cuando menos lo pensaron Kakusu los atrapo no dejándoles tiempo ni de brincar ni de nada

Kakusu se comenzó a reír fuerte, cosa que trajo la atención de los demás, pero también provocando una sonrisa en otros

-entonces nosotros nos retiramos- dijo Kisame con una sonrisa

Pero sin de que los demás se dieran cuenta, Sakura estava concentrando todo su chakra en su boca.

Antes de que pudieran desvanecer Sakura dejo salir el chakra con un grito dándole a Kakusu provocando que soltara a Naruto y aflojara el agarre en Sakura.

Sakura cayo inconsciente casi después de eso.

Kakashi corrió a agarrar a Sakura pero antes de que pudiera llegar ellos se fueron

Naruto comenzó a gritar, el hokage a su lado consolándolo

Kakashi cayó al piso de rodillas y se podían ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro, azuma a su lado apoyando mano en el hombro de Kakashi dándole saber que tenía su apoyo

Los demás solo miraban impotentes como todo sucedía, ellos ni siquiera corrieron o hicieron el intento de moverse.

Un fuerte chakra se comenzó a sentir en el aire, el zorro se estava liberando de el cuerpo de Naruto por tanto enojo.

Todos lo voltearon a ver, y todos lo pudieron mirar.

El dolor en sus ojos.

El hokage comenzó hacer unos sellos y luego estampo su mano en el estomago de Naruto, haciendo que el chakra del zorro se guardara de nuevo y Naruto callera al suelo inconsciente.

**Bueno eso es todo, lamento la dramatización pero creo que escribo depende de cómo me siento jajajajaja**

**Lamento la demora, tengo uno que otro problema familiar entonces no puedo estar tan al pendiente como antes**

**Por cierto si me quieren mandar a decir algo o agregarme a facebook o cosas así pues este es mi correo, acepto todo tipo de cosas excepto insultos jajaja**

**Fani_ – facebook**

**Fani_- mensajes normales**


	12. Chapter 12

Ya han pasado 4 años.

4 años sin mirarla y sin saber de ella

Kakashi todavía no superaba lo que había pasado, desde hace 4 años el ha estado tomando cada misión que tenga que ver con los Akatsuki, no han sido muchas pero si han sido difíciles. Aparte de eso se la vive saliendo a misiones peligrosas o suicidas.

Azuma estaba preocupado, ya había intentado muchas cosas para poder calmar a Kakashi pero al parecer nada funcionaba. Lo que eran él y Gay habían incluso encerrado a Kakashi sin chakra en una celda de Ibiki pero resulto que se salió de ahí, nadie supo cómo pero lo izo.

Naruto era otra historia, ya no era el mismo alegre de siempre, desde que su Sakura fue secuestrada el comenzó a entrenar cada vez más duro. Sakura le había enseñado un método para memorizarse los jutsus que leyera en los pergaminos y libros que poseía Sarutobi. Cada vez que tenía la oportunidad Naruto se metía a su biblioteca y sacaba uno de sus libros para poder practicarlos en el área de entrenamiento.

Sarutobi ya no sabía qué hacer con Naruto. Varios de los aldeanos aún lo maltrataban pero ya no era tan seguido como antes. El sentía que están perdiendo a Naruto pero también a Kakashi, ciertamente hubo una etapa en la que él le negaba las misiones a Kakashi pero cada vez que lo hacia Kakashi entrenaba de una manera suicida, cada vez que lo hacía terminaba en el hospital, lo peor que no se quedaba el tiempo que era necesario y terminaba ahí de nuevo para el siguiente día.

De vez en cuando Kyuubi entrenaba a Naruto, después de todo Kyuubi miraba a Sakura como si fuera de su propiedad y el la quería de vuelta. Naruto poco a poco comenzó a entender más a Kyuubi y a controlar su chakra. El de vez en cuando se topaba con Kakashi en las aéreas de entrenamiento y cuando lo hacía, procuraban no hablar de Sakura y más bien entrenaban juntos.

Naruto ahora tenía 11 años, solo le faltaba un año para poderse graduar de la academia, pero normalmente se hacia el tonto y fingía que no sabía nada. El estaba ya en nivel jounin algo sorprendente para alguien como él, los únicos que sabían de su progreso eran Kakashi y Sarutobi.

Un día después de que Kakashi hubiera vuelto de una de sus misiones suicidas, el decidió irse a entrenar, encontrándose ahí con Naruto el cual estaba sentado con un pergamino en sus manos y estaba hablando solo. Algo curioso Kakashi se acerco a Naruto. Naruto volteo a verlo y lo saludo moviendo su mano de un lado a otro, Kakashi izo lo mismo y se sentó a su lado.

-dime, que es lo que haces Naruto?-

-encontré un pergamino escondido en la casa del hokage y mire que era un jutsu, así que lo estoy estudiando para ver si lo puedo controlar.- dijo el

-lo puedo mirar, así puede que te puede ayudar- dijo el tomando el pergamino de las manos de Naruto

Al empezar a leerlo abrió los ojos como platos

-Naruto, este pergamino pertenece a Minato, ¿sabes quién fue el?- le pregunto Kakashi

-sí, lo sé, se bastante sobre el después de todo el era mi padre- dijo Naruto como si nada

-como es que sabes eso Naruto?-

-después de que pude controlar el chakra del Kyuubi, barias barreras de mi cerebro se rompieron y junto con ellas una que guardaba una parte del chakra de mi padre, de donde él me explicaba todo, incluso encontré una con mi madre, ella era realmente hermosa- dijo Naruto

-si lo sé, pero como es que jamás nos dijiste ni preguntaste nada a el hokage o a mi, seguro sabes que el era mi sensei cierto?-

-sip-

-entonces porque jamás dijiste anda?-

-no le encontré razón alguna, supongo que si hubiesen querido decirme lo hubieran hecho-

-supongo que tienes razón-

-y entonces conoces este jutsu? Crees que puedas enseñármelo?-

-la verdad es que Minato era el único que podía hacerlo, así que lo lamento pero yo no podre hacerlo-

-eso no importa creo que el Kyuubi puede guiarme por lo menos-

Al cabo de estar mirando a Naruto el intentar el jutsu unas cuantas veces, un AMBU se apareció enfrente de Kakashi

-Kakashi, el hokage lo necesita, dice que es urgente, se trata de Sakura-

Al decir el nombre Kakashi desapareció y Naruto corrió hacia la torre del hokage


	13. Chapter 13

El primero en aparecer fue kakashi.

Tsunade no estaba sorprendida después de todo, kakashi era el padre. No 30 segundos después, naruto apareció enfrente de ella gritándole que le dijera en donde esta su 'sakura-chan'

-te podrías callar naruto, estoy intentando organizar mis pensamientos- luego de que el se aya callado tsunade continuo. – que es lo que quiere escuchar, lo bueno? O lo malo?-

Kakashi, había comenzado a sudar, ideas corrían por su cabeza, el sabia que la buena es que al fin habían encontrado información acerca de sakura, lo malo iba a hacer la información en si, habían muchas posibilidades. Estaba muerta, encontraron su cuerpo, le lavaron el cerebro, realmente habían muchas opciones.

-empecemos con lo bueno- dijo kakashi casi sin aliento y un poco pálido.

-hemos encontrado a sakura, unos AMBU la miraron, al parecer iba inconsciente y desafortunadamente ellos no fueron capases de recuperarla, al parecer su condición era buena, no parecía ir lastimada o herida de alguna forma…. La mala noticia es que era orochimaru quien la tenia en brazos, y al parecer orochimaru salió de los akatsukiasi que técnicamente la re-secuestro, no sabemos a donde fue solo que al parecer durante este tiempo ella estuvo bien y que la ultima ves que ella fue vista, ella estaba en perfectas condiciones.

Kakashi estaba mas pálido de lo normal. Se miraba tan blanco como una hoja de papel. Naruto parecía perdido así que disidió preguntar.

-quien rayos es orochimaru? Jamás había escuchado hablar de el-

-el era un ninja de konoha, ahora el es rounin, el había sido desterrado de la aldea por haber experimentado en nuestros aldeanos, y en otros enemigos y alianzas- dijo tsunade algo triste y molesta por no haber podido dar masinformacionhacerca de sakura.

Ella sabia cuanto ella significava para ambos hombres ahora parados enf¡frente de ella. No podía realmente desir que naruto era un hombre pero si un muchacho. Desafortunadamente un muchaho el cual estaba enamorado de lo que ahora podría estar muerto. Desafortunadamente no había muchas posibilidades de que ella sobreviviera el estar con orochimaru durante mucho tiempo.

XxxX

Mientras con sakura

Ella sabia que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultimaves que los miro, y aunque no lo quería haceptar ella ahuntenia la esperansa de que ellos ivan a ir por ella.

Al parecer ya o estaba con los akatsuki, pero si con orochimaru, al parecer el había escapado de a con ellos cuando intentaron quitarle el demonio a ella.

No tenia ni idea de el porque orochimaru la había protegido. Cuando ellos dijeron que era hora el simplemente se turno berseker y comenzo a atacar a los demás haciendo que se distrajeran para mandar a una de sus serpientes a agarrarla y sacarla de ahí para después el mismo salir de ahí después de ella y la serpiente.

Ahora ella se encontraba en una cama, tenia un leve dolor en su hombro pero no le tomo importancia. A su lado estaba kabuto, lo había conosido durante su estancia con los akatsuki, al parecer estaba haciendo algunos chequeos en ella.

Kabuto al mirar que despertosalio inmediatamente para habisarle a orochimaru, honestamente ni el sabia porque orochimaru la había salvado, a lo mejor y tenia algo planeado para ella, además que ella no parecía realmente poderosa, díganme quien ocn pelo rosa se miraría fuerte, pero el tenia que hacer lo que su maestro le ordeno.

-orochimaru sama ella a despertado-

-grasiassss por avissarme abuto te puedess retirar, en un momento ire a verla- y con eso orochimaro ignoro a kabuto

Kabuto se retiro y volvió a su laboratorio .

Orochimaru se paro de si escritorio y se fue a mirar a sakura, al fin había despertado haora el podría hablar con su niña. Asi es ella era su hija, el mismo no lo sabia hasta hace poco cuando ella estaba relatando el como fue encontrada antes de ser llevada a konoha, ese dia el estaba solo pasando cuando la escucho junto con kisame.

Pero no quería recordar eso ahora, en estos momentos el tenia que hablar con ella.

Sakura seguía acostada, estaba tratando de desifrar el porque orochimaru la habie salvado mientras mirava al techo. Al escuchar la puerta abrirse volteo la mirada y miro a la persona que la tenia confundida. Se sento al mirar que el se hacercava cuidadosamente y se le quedo mirando esperando a que diera algo.

-sakura querida como te sientes?-

-me siento bien, algo cansada y tengo un poco de dolor en mi hombro por alguna rason, pero fuera de eso me siento bien- respodio algo extrañada por el tipo de vos que estaba utilizando con ella

-o si el dolor en el hombro fue cuando te puse el sello, lamento el no haberlo hablado con tigo es solo que quería asegurarme de que nadie te alejara de mi, en cuanto a lo débil pues eso a de ser por la falta de chakra-

-de que sello hablas? Porque no quieres que me vaya? Yo no pertenesco aquí, yo quiero volver a konoha- dijo ella casi en lagrimas

-lamento informarte que eso no creo que podamos hacer, veras tu de hecho perteneces aquí con migo, no sabia quien eras asta hace poco y ahora que lo se, no pienso dejarte ir, prometo que aquí tendras todo lo que puedas desear, nada te ara falta- desia algo desesperado, honestamente el no quería que ella se fuera o que la separaran de el, el ya había sufrido la perdida de su amada y al parecer le había dejado algo que comprovava su amor.

-pe..pero porque quieres que me quede, yo aquí no tengo nada que hacer, lo único que quiero hacer es volver a konoha con mi padre y mi…- iva a desir novio o futuro esposo pero al mirar la cara de enojo que tenia orochiaru mejor paro y opto por desir – amigo..

-como que tu padre- dijo en vos baja y enojada

-am si? Como ya debes de saber a mi me encontraron cerca de konoha, y simplemente me dejaron por ahí en la caye, gente comenso a odiarme en cuanto se enteraron que yo poseeia un demonio, supieron al mirar la marca en mi braso izquierdo, luego kakashi me adopto y estuve entrenando y viviendo con el hasta que los akatsuki llegaron por mi- termino ella mirando a orochimaru poniéndose rojo de coraje, era algo chistoso de mirar después de todo el era extrañamete blanco como la nieve.

-no quiero que le vuelvas a desir padre a ese hatake, el no es tu padre, yo si se quien es- dijo el mirando a sakura a lo ojos.

-de que hablas como que conoces a mi padre? Y quien es dime, sigue vivo?- dijo ella con algo de curiosidad – espera, mejor no me digas, por alguna rason el me abandono, apuesto a que también fue por el demonio asi como todas las demás personas, kakashi fue el único que me acepto, el junto con el tercer hokage y naruto. Y mira que a pesar de que el demonio mato a sus compañeros el me acepto como si fuera de el mismo.- termino ella su discurso.

Orochimaru estaba algo sorprendido, pero no tanto después de todo ella seguía siendo una niña, no entendía las cosas que pueden pasar en la vida.

-mira, tu padre no te avandono porque quiso de hecho el nisiquiera sabia de tu existencia, tu madre fue separada de el a la fuerza y no había nada que el pudiera hacer, deves de mirarlo del punto de vista de el, no debes de sacar conclusiones también y escuchar a o que el tiene que desir- dijo el hablando de modo suave y algo triste

-y entonces quien es? – pregunto con mas curiosidad

-pues veras ese es el punto… yo soy tu padre- espero a que la bomba explotara, estaba totalmente seguro de que ella iva a reaccionar de esa forma, claro que si después de todo era hija de el y de Yuki, y mira que yuki no era para nada pasente y era un carácter fuerte. Por supuesto su conocimiento no le fallo.

-DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO! Y HASTA AHORA ME LO DISES!- si definitivamente ella era su hija

Después de reírse unos momentos fue que volteo a mirarla.

-te pareces mucho a ella, y tienes partes mias por supuesto de donde cres que sacaste ese carácter, es como una especie de mescla entre ella y el mio, eres aun peor que nosotros- y volvió a reir, mientras a sakura se le ponían las mejillas rojas

-pero entonces todo lo que acabas de desir es verdad? Tu nisiquiera sabias que existía? Porque te alejaron de mama?- dijo ella después de que el hubiese parado de reir

-bueno pues esa es una larga historia. Te gustaría ir a la sala para poder hablar de ello, ahí te puedo desir todo lo que quieras y obiamente responder todas tus preguntas.-

_parece que ya confía en mi,y que me cree_ pensó el mientras la ayudava a levantarse de la camilla en la que estaba sentada

XxxX

Mientras en konoha

Tsunade ya los había dejado ir con la promesa de formar un equipo para intentar rescatarla, pero el equipo tardaría en formarse ya que varios de los que ela planeava mandar en estos momentos se encontraban en una misión.

Kakashi estaba palido, no lo podía creer, al fin escucha de su hija y al parecer ahora estaba en mucho mas peligro que antes, después de todo orochimaru era conosido por experimentar en personas, sin importarle si eran niños o adultos, el tan solo pensar en ello hacia que escalofríos subieran por su espalda hasta la base de su cuello.

-KAKASHI-SAN- escucho un grito a su espalda, no tenia que voltear para saber de quien se trataba

-que sucede naruto?- dijo en su tono aburrido

-que es lo que piensas? Yo estoy seguro que esta ves si la encontraremos y la rescataremos de eso no hay duda, asi que no pongas esa cara, esta ves ella volverá, después de todo es mi sakura-chan de la que estamos hablando- dijo el con una gran sonrisa

-como es que puedes saber que cara tengo? No la puedes mirar, tengo la mascara- dijo apuntándose a la cara

-no evadas el tema kakashi-san, te conozco y se que no tines confianza en que la vamos a recuperar, crees que algo va a suceder o que va a ser una pista falsa, como ya dije te conozco- dijo el con una sonrisa zorruna en si cara

-mira mocoso no me digas que es lo que creo y no me des cermones, no tienes siquiera la mitad de mi edad asi que no te creas, hablame con respeto- dijo el tratando de intimidar al chico

-vamos no seas amargado- dijo aun sonriendo –dime kakashi-san que estaría dispuesto hacer por sakura? Si recuerdo correctamente a el demonio que tiene sakura mato a tus compañeros de equipo, eso no lo molesta en lo mas minimo?- comento naruto mirando al sielo con sus manos sosteniendo su cavesa

-estaria dispuesto a dar todo por ella, con la ecepcion de abandonarla, jamás la dejaría, se que hace años fue el demonio el que e causo sufrimiento pero esa cosa no controla a sakura, ella tien su propia mente, el demonio no tiene nada que ver con ella, el solo esta dentro-

-bueno en eso tienes rason…-

-que sucede, eso no era todo de lo que querías hablar verdad? Ahora quien es el que evade el tema?-

-bueno la verdad es que últimamente estoy teniendo problemas, el kyubi cada ves esta mas inquieto ya que siente que su pareja no esta cerca aveses sineto que agh- naruto empeso a agarrarse la cabeza y callo de rodillas

-naruto que sucede estas bien?- dijo kakashi arrodillándose junto con el

Pero naruto ya no respondió, cayo inconsiente y alguien mas hablo

**-lo siento pero naruto no pude atender, porfaor intente contactarlo después de que encuentre a mi pareja jajaja- **dijo la oscura vos


	14. lo que vamos hacer

Kakashi no sabia que hacer ese definitivamente no era Naruto, y el por supuesto tenia una idea de quien era. Claro que el Kyubi escogería este momento para aparecer, porque no se pudo esperar un momento mas?

Naruto parecía el estar observando a su alrededor como buscando algo. Luego comenzó a olfatear el aire, para después fijar su mirada en una persona que se dirigía a la puerta principal de Kenosha.

-la encontré- dijo en vos baja para luego seguir a la persona.

Kakashi lo siguió preguntándose que es lo que podría tener esa persona para llamar la atención del Kyubi

Al llegar mas adentro del bosque el Kyubi brinco enfrente de mencionada persona. El tenia una capa y al juzgar por el tamaño de los hombros era un hombre, lo que era curioso es que cuando el Kyubi brinco enfrente de el este no respondió y simplemente se quedo ahí parado, no se asusto ni tampoco izo ademan de moverse.

Kakashi comenzaba a sospechar que el tipo era un shinobi, pero si se había escabullido a la aldea como un aldeano eso significaba que el era un espía.

Kakashi también brinco pero e se puso detrás de el, para poder evitar que regresara a la aldea, después de todo su trabajo es proteger a la aldea.

-de donde vienes?- pregunto el Kyubi mirando lo a la cara

-acaso no miraste que vengo de Kenosha, yo creo que es algo obvio- contesto este

_Porque preguntaría algo así?_ pensó Kakashi

-tienes su olor- dijo Kyubi en vos baja –no confundiría ese olor en ningún lado, ese olor pertenece a Sakura-

Kakashi quedo paralizado, no pasaba nada por su mente mas que la acusación y el nombre de Sakura

El tipo solo sonrió bajo su capucha, _así que ellos la conocen entonces será mejor entregar el mensaje ahora_

-efectivamente, e estado cerca de Sakura-sama al igual que e hablado con ella-

_Sama? _pensaron Kakashi y Kyubi

-y también traigo un mensaje de mi maestro para Kakashi, aparte de decirles que ustedes jamás la tendrán de nuevo, también me pidió que le informara que el esta sumamente agradecido con usted- ante esto Kakashi solo lo miro confundido

_A que se refiere? Porque me esta agradeciendo?_ Se preguntaba Kakashi

-el le agrádese que haya cuidado a su hija, pero que como recompensa solo iba a recibir sus agradecimientos- y luego desapareció sin dejar ningún rastro de chacra para poder seguir pero eso no importaba ya que ambos; el Kyubi y Kakashi estaban sorprendidos a tal nivel que ni siquiera se podían mover.

Luego de un rato fue que ambos volvieron en si, el Kyubi tenía las manos hechas puños y las apretaba tan fuerte que comenzó a salir sangre. Kakashi por otro lado tenia esa cara de aburricion de siempre pero por dentro el estaba destrozando todo, tenia todos sus sentimientos mixtados de tal modo que quería llorar. Pero no lo izo, después de todo aún tenia orgullo

-la vamos a recuperar, no me importa si muero en el camino, ella va a volver y la voy a tener en mis brazos tan siquiera una ves mas- dijo el Kyubi susurrando

-yo te ayudare, pero recuerda que lo ago. Por Sakura y Naruto no por ti- y con eso se dio vuelta para poder preparar as cosas y así poder irse.

Kyubi solo sonrió y lo empezó a seguir. Era hora de que sus sirvientes vinieran a ayudarlo.

_Pero primero a llamar a un amigo _pensó el mientras se ponía en modo de meditación

**EN SUNA**

Un niño se encontraba en las afueras de Suna, el había crecido con sangre a su alrededor y ahora todo era eso, solo sangre.

El demonio que vivía dentro de el y el cual lo a torturado la mayor parte de su vida, ahora era su único compañero y amigo, debía admitir que ha beses era agradable tenerlo siempre con el pero eso no quitaba el hecho que también era su culpa que la gente lo tratara de esa forma.

**Alguien me llama **dijo el demonio

_Y que es lo que quieres que agá, no es como si pudiera hacer algo demonio tonto_

**Ten cuidado con lo que dices Gaara, no se te olvide que así como puedo ser tu amigo puedo ser tu enemigo**

_Como digas_ pensó Gaara molesto

**Necesito tomar control de tu cuerpo por unos minutos, te aseguro que no voy hacer nada solo necesito recibir ese mensaje**

_Delante de todos modos no es como si pudiera detenerte_

Y así Shukaku tomo posesión del cuerpo de Gaara para poder ponerse en modo de meditación

**EN EL MUNDO DE LOS DEMONIOS**

Que es lo que necesitas viejo amigo- dijo Shukaku en cuanto entro al mundo de los demonios

-necesito tu ayuda Shukaku y también la del desierto, me temo que he perdido algo y ahora que se donde esta lo voy a recuperar no importa que-

-vaya tenia tiempo sin escucharte hablar así, dime que quieres que agá, sabes que a donde quieras que vaya también tiene que ir mi recipiente cierto?-

-Por supuesto que lo recuerdo, lo que necesito es que me ayudes a localizar a alguien, estoy seguro de que la recuerdas, después de todo es tu hermana-

Ante esto Shukaku abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecía se le fueran a salir

-la has encontrado… pero… desde cuando…. Como la… que fue lo que sucedió?-

Kyubi dio un gruñido

-Akatsuki fue lo que paso, pero fue ahí donde Orochimaru la encontró-

Y fue así como una tormenta como ninguna otra se soltó en Suna.

_**(Tenia pensado en cortarla aquí pero creo que se las debo, jeje)**_

**EN SUNA**

Cuando Gaara salió del trance, todo a su alrededor estaba en total obscuridad. Por un momento se asusto, creía que había muerto pero luego pudo escuchar la vos de Shukaku asegurándole que no tenia de que preocuparse.

_Que fue lo que paso, a donde fuiste? En donde estamos?_ Pregunto Gaara un poco asustado, después de todo no estaba acostumbrado a sentir lo que Shukaku sentía, normalmente el demonio no mostraba ninguna clase de sentimientos pero en estos momentos era otra cosa totalmente diferente.

**Un viejo amigo quería hablar con migo, y me a dado noticias, muy importantes para mi, además que mi mente fue la que se ausento por unos instantes, me fui a un lugar al que llaman reino de los demonios, o el mundo de los demonios, personalmente me gusta mas reino, bueno ese no era el punto, el punto es que me fui ahí para poder hablar con ese amigo, y seguimos en as afueras de Suna pero estamos encerrados en un escudo de arena. **Gaara sabia que algo no estaba bien Shukaku jamás había hablado tanto sin mencionar que estaba diciendo puras cosas raras

_Y que era lo que quería ese amigo tuyo_

**Me a informado que el encontró a mi hermana, ella había desaparecido hace muchos años y nadie sabia nada de ella, hasta hace 4 años que Kyubi la encontró pero antes de que el pudiera tener control del niño y poder hablar con migo un grupo llamado Akatsuki se la llevo, pero luego la volvieron a secuestrar y esta ves fue Orochimaru. Creemos que Orochimaru fue quien la a tenido todos estos años y que a metió en el cuerpo de su hija, aunque al parecer el no sabia que era de el, jajaja el tonto solo escogió a una niña al azar, el tonto, pero algo salió mal durante el experimento y todo se incendió en llamas haciendo que el se alejara de la niña. Fue hasta hace uno meses que la encontró se la llevo y ahora tengo que ir a encontrarla, después de todo ella es lo único que tengo de familia y por nada del mundo la pienso dejar ir, no la perderé de nuevo.** Termino el con una vos llena de odio

_Así que ahora nosotros vamos a ir por ella?_

**Si, nosotros y Kyubi, todos vamos a rescatar a Matsuhara y a su contenedor**

**CON OROCHIMARU**

Sakura se encontraba comiendo, hasta ahorita todo iba tranquilo y todos ahí dentro le prestaban atención y le daban todo lo que ella quería, pero no se sentía a gusto, ella aun sentía un hueco en su corazón, y ella sabia a quien pertenecía ese hueco, le pertenecía Naruto y Kakashi.

El tan solo pensar que probablemente no los va a poder volver a mirar era demasiado, ella aun los quería y los quería cerca de ella. Pero al pensar que Orochimaru era su verdadero padre también la hacia pararse y pensar que es lo que quería. Ella por supuesto quería estar con su verdadero padre pero también había que aceptar que Kakashi era mas su padre que Orochimaru siempre fue y será.

Pero ella no era tonta, ella sabía que todas esas sirvientas no eran de adorno, ellas estaban ahí para vigilarla en caso de que quisiera huir.

Así que tenia que planear algo, pero antes de eso porque no e mirar que era lo que podría aprender de ahí? Después de todo de camino al comedor había visto una biblioteca enorme. Más vale echar un vistazo y sirve que aprendemos algo.

Al llegar a la biblioteca se fue directamente al área de sellos, pero no espero encontrarse con un sello de esa magnitud.

Sakura y Matsuhara sonrieron con satisfacción

_**Esto servirá**_ pensaron ambas al mirar el titulo: **invocación de demonios**

Hola a todos, lo se me tarde pero digamos que me metí en problemas jejeje….. Aun no los resuelvo pero bueno al menos ya tengo mas tiempo libre….aunque también ya pronto vienen los exámenes finales y tengo que estudiar, sin mencionar que tengo un concierto de violín y tengo que practicar aun mas…. Bueno esa a sido mi vida hasta ahorita no una de las mas emocionantes déjenme decirles pero bueno.

Jeje eso es todo nos vemos luego

Bluderk out

Matane


	15. Chapter 15

Tres días paso Sakura estudiándolo, y durante los tres días Orochimaru iva a buscarla para pasar un rato con su hija y según el, poder comprenderse y conocerse. No hacían mucho solo se sentaban y platicaban un rato pero nunca hacían nada.

Ella pasaba las noches leyendo y platicando con matsu para así llegar a completar el jutsu más rápido.

Noticias llegaban a la base y unas eran algo extrañas y otras realmente útiles. Ejemplo la tormenta de arena de Suna, que al parecer levaba ya 2 días sin parar. Al escuchar la noticia matsu se puso muy feliz y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, bueno al menos para el punto de vista de Sakura.

**-sabia que algún día me encontraría, y se que esta enojado, es por eso que la tormenta sigue… y cuando nos veamos de seguro no me va a dejar ir, pero luego kyo-chan va ir por mi y todo va a volver a ser como antes- **decía matsu mientras bailaba dentro de la cabeza de Sakura

-se puede saber de que estas hablando? Nada de lo que dices hace sentido, sabes mejor olvídalo y ayúdame con esto, a lo mejor y podamos invocar a Kyubi y el nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí- dijo Sakura volviendo al royo y a memorizar todas las señas

-**no te preocupes, luego entenderás además que no tienes que preocuparte estoy segura que ellos ya vienen por nosotras-** seguía balbuciendo ella

-quienes van a venir por nosotras? Te aseguro que ni Naruto ni Kakashi-oto-san saben donde estamos- pero dentro en su corazón ella deseaba y sabía que ellos iban a venir a su rescate

Sakura espero un momento para que matsu le dijera algo, pero luego de unos minutos de esperar decidió regresar al royo.

**Con los Akatsuki**

**-**tenemos que recuperarla- dijo el líder a los demás

-y como lo encontramos, Zetsu ya tardo en regresar y eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o ya lo atraparon, o no los encuentra- dijo Sasori

**-**Zetsu no nos puede fallar, y si el no lo encuentra entonces nosotros lo buscaremos, no podemos quedarnos brazos cruzados, por una esa niña tiene potencial así que podemos utilizarla hasta que tengamos todos los cinco primeros, quiero que Kisame y Deidara vayan a buscarlos- dijo el haciendo un movimiento con la mano

-porque tengo que ir con el, un? Si mi compañero es Sasori, un- dijo Deidara

-eso se debe a que Itachi aun no a despertado, y lamentablemente aun no hemos encontrado el como despertarlo- dijo el líder algo molesto por el hecho que no han encontrado nada acerca de la condición de Itachi, incluso después de 4 años y medio

**-**bueno en ese caso es ora de irnos, vámonos Deidara, no quiero tardarme tanto con esta misión, y pues quien sabe al lo mejor y podamos sacarle algo a rosadita acerca de Itachi- termino el una sonrisa algo siniestra.

**Con Kakashi y Kyubi**

**-**cuando vas a dejar a Naruto salir, ya tienes a tus "súbditos" haciendo el trabajo, ahora me haces el favor de devolverlo- dijo Kakashi algo preocupado que Kyubi no fuera a regresarlo

-**no re preocupes, el esta bien e incluso sabe lo que esta pasando, en cuanto encuentre a Sakura y a matsu, todo va a volver a la normalidad-** dijo el aun saltando entre los arboles

-esta bien pero entonces me puedes decir que hace el aquí?- dijo Kakashi apuntando al otro individuo

-yo vine porque me obligaron, además de que me pidieron ayuda- contesto este

-**no te emociones mocoso que yo le pedí ayuda a Shukaku no a ti, así que no se te suban los humos-** contesto Kyubi algo irritado

-si le pides ayuda a el, entonces también me la pides a mi, después de todo ambos somos uno- contesto Gaara mirándolo feo

-**si como no, ahora si lo aceptas no? solo cuando te conviene-** contesto el Kyubi

-mejor cállense, creo que así será mejor- dijo Kakashi esperando poder evitar una pelea

**-tu no me dices que hacer humano, aquí quien dice que hacer soy yo, así que será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos- **dijo el Kyubi

-y a ti que no se te olvide que es a mi hija a la que quieres así que mas vale que me tengas respeto porque si yo quiero ella no se va a acercar a ti- dijo Kakashi ya mas enojado

Después de eso el nadie dijo nada, pero no duro mucho

-_**déjame decirte, que quien tiene mas derecho de decir con quien se queda o no, soy yo-**_ dijo Shukaku tomando posesión del cuerpo de Gaara

-y eso a que se debe- pregunto Kakashi mirándolo algo confuso

-**eso es porque el es su hermano**- contesto el Kyubi

Kakashi volteo a mirar a Gaara -quien seguía siendo controlado por Shukaku- y se le quedo mirando, mientras seguían avanzando

Shukaku en cambio solo volteo a mirar a Kakashi con una sonrisa torcida

-_**no solo eso, si yo quiero y no te miro apto para seguir el papel de padre, yo me llevare a Sakura y matsu con migo a Suna-**_ dijo el

Kakashi no tenia nada que decir ante esto, después de todo, el tenia razón, si ella tenia un hermano no puede hacer mucho, menos si se trata de hermanos demonios, eso es aún mas problemático… _vaya tengo que dejarme de juntar con Shikaku, ya se me esta pegando su frasecita_ pensó Kakashi

Mientras

Sakura se encontraba en el patio trasero de la guarida, junto a ella se encontraba el jutsu que a estado memorizando desde hace tres días.

Estaba algo ansiosa por probarlo, después de todo eso significaría el poder irse a con Kakashi y Naruto.

Haciendo las señas puso las manos en el piso como si fuera una invocación normal, pero lo que salió no lo esperaba.

-porque estoy mirándome a mi misma?- dijo Sakura mirando hacía enfrente

-lamento decirte que no soy quien tu crees-

-pero te miras exactamente a mi- dijo Sakura no creyéndose lo que estaba frente de ella


	16. hola? eres yo?

Tres días paso Sakura estudiándolo, y durante los tres días Orochimaru iva a buscarla para pasar un rato con su hija y según el, poder comprenderse y conocerse. No hacían mucho solo se sentaban y platicaban un rato pero nunca hacían nada.

Ella pasaba las noches leyendo y platicando con matsu para así llegar a completar el jutsu más rápido.

Noticias llegaban a la base y unas eran algo extrañas y otras realmente útiles. Ejemplo la tormenta de arena de Suna, que al parecer levaba ya 2 días sin parar. Al escuchar la noticia matsu se puso muy feliz y comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, bueno al menos para el punto de vista de Sakura.

**-sabia que algún día me encontraría, y se que esta enojado, es por eso que la tormenta sigue… y cuando nos veamos de seguro no me va a dejar ir, pero luego kyo-chan va ir por mi y todo va a volver a ser como antes- **decía matsu mientras bailaba dentro de la cabeza de Sakura

-se puede saber de que estas hablando? Nada de lo que dices hace sentido, sabes mejor olvídalo y ayúdame con esto, a lo mejor y podamos invocar a Kyubi y el nos pueda ayudar a salir de aquí- dijo Sakura volviendo al royo y a memorizar todas las señas

-**no te preocupes, luego entenderás además que no tienes que preocuparte estoy segura que ellos ya vienen por nosotras-** seguía balbuciendo ella

-quienes van a venir por nosotras? Te aseguro que ni Naruto ni Kakashi-oto-san saben donde estamos- pero dentro en su corazón ella deseaba y sabía que ellos iban a venir a su rescate

Sakura espero un momento para que matsu le dijera algo, pero luego de unos minutos de esperar decidió regresar al royo.

**Con los Akatsuki**

**-**tenemos que recuperarla- dijo el líder a los demás

-y como lo encontramos, Zetsu ya tardo en regresar y eso solo puede significar dos cosas, o ya lo atraparon, o no los encuentra- dijo Sasori

**-**Zetsu no nos puede fallar, y si el no lo encuentra entonces nosotros lo buscaremos, no podemos quedarnos brazos cruzados, por una esa niña tiene potencial así que podemos utilizarla hasta que tengamos todos los cinco primeros, quiero que Kisame y Deidara vayan a buscarlos- dijo el haciendo un movimiento con la mano

-porque tengo que ir con el, un? Si mi compañero es Sasori, un- dijo Deidara

-eso se debe a que Itachi aun no a despertado, y lamentablemente aun no hemos encontrado el como despertarlo- dijo el líder algo molesto por el hecho que no han encontrado nada acerca de la condición de Itachi, incluso después de 4 años y medio

**-**bueno en ese caso es ora de irnos, vámonos Deidara, no quiero tardarme tanto con esta misión, y pues quien sabe al lo mejor y podamos sacarle algo a rosadita acerca de Itachi- termino el una sonrisa algo siniestra.

**Con Kakashi y Kyubi**

**-**cuando vas a dejar a Naruto salir, ya tienes a tus "súbditos" haciendo el trabajo, ahora me haces el favor de devolverlo- dijo Kakashi algo preocupado que Kyubi no fuera a regresarlo

-**no re preocupes, el esta bien e incluso sabe lo que esta pasando, en cuanto encuentre a Sakura y a matsu, todo va a volver a la normalidad-** dijo el aun saltando entre los arboles

-esta bien pero entonces me puedes decir que hace el aquí?- dijo Kakashi apuntando al otro individuo

-yo vine porque me obligaron, además de que me pidieron ayuda- contesto este

-**no te emociones mocoso que yo le pedí ayuda a Shukaku no a ti, así que no se te suban los humos-** contesto Kyubi algo irritado

-si le pides ayuda a el, entonces también me la pides a mi, después de todo ambos somos uno- contesto Gaara mirándolo feo

-**si como no, ahora si lo aceptas no? solo cuando te conviene-** contesto el Kyubi

-mejor cállense, creo que así será mejor- dijo Kakashi esperando poder evitar una pelea

**-tu no me dices que hacer humano, aquí quien dice que hacer soy yo, así que será mejor que te metas en tus propios asuntos- **dijo el Kyubi

-y a ti que no se te olvide que es a mi hija a la que quieres así que mas vale que me tengas respeto porque si yo quiero ella no se va a acercar a ti- dijo Kakashi ya mas enojado

Después de eso el nadie dijo nada, pero no duro mucho

-_**déjame decirte, que quien tiene mas derecho de decir con quien se queda o no, soy yo-**_ dijo Shukaku tomando posesión del cuerpo de Gaara

-y eso a que se debe- pregunto Kakashi mirándolo algo confuso

-**eso es porque el es su hermano**- contesto el Kyubi

Kakashi volteo a mirar a Gaara -quien seguía siendo controlado por Shukaku- y se le quedo mirando, mientras seguían avanzando

Shukaku en cambio solo volteo a mirar a Kakashi con una sonrisa torcida

-_**no solo eso, si yo quiero y no te miro apto para seguir el papel de padre, yo me llevare a Sakura y matsu con migo a Suna-**_ dijo el

Kakashi no tenia nada que decir ante esto, después de todo, el tenia razón, si ella tenia un hermano no puede hacer mucho, menos si se trata de hermanos demonios, eso es aún mas problemático… _vaya tengo que dejarme de juntar con Shikaku, ya se me esta pegando su frasecita_ pensó Kakashi

Mientras

Sakura se encontraba en el patio trasero de la guarida, junto a ella se encontraba el jutsu que a estado memorizando desde hace tres días.

Estaba algo ansiosa por probarlo, después de todo eso significaría el poder irse a con Kakashi y Naruto.

Haciendo las señas puso las manos en el piso como si fuera una invocación normal, pero lo que salió no lo esperaba.

-porque estoy mirándome a mi misma?- dijo Sakura mirando hacía enfrente

-lamento decirte que no soy quien tu crees-

-pero te miras exactamente a mi- dijo Sakura no creyéndose lo que estaba frente de ella

-eso no significa que seamos las mismas, es simplemente que no tengo un aspecto fijo el echo que pueda tomar tu aparencia, ahora a invocar a los demás, puedes volver hacer eso? Tienes chakra suficiente? Yo intentare lo mismo- dijo la otra "sakura" mientras se ponía en posición.

Sin desir nada ambas icieron los movimientos resultando asi en la aparición del gato de 2 colas y en shukaku.

-**pero que demonios esta pasando aki?- ** pregunto shukaku al aparecer frente a sakura

-hola nii-san- dijo la otra sakura

**-matsu? Eres tu, vaya que alegría-** dijo lanzandosele haciendo que ambos calleran al piso


	17. reunion

-baya que maduro eh Shukaku- dijo Nekomanta mientras miraba como se lazaba a su hermana

-**te apuesto que arias lo mismo si tuvieras un hermano o hermana a la cual no miras desde hace años**- dijo Shukaku mirándola feo

-am podrían dejar de pelearse? Tenemos una situación aquí- dijo Sakura algo tímida mirando a su alrededor

Los cuatro estaban en un círculo rodeados de ninjas del sonido, y mero enfrente se encontraba Orochimaru y Kabuto

-pero que decepción, que mi propia hija me traicione- dijo Orochimaru sonriendo sádicamente

-no se preocupe Orochimaru-sama yo me encargare de eliminar a todo aquello que lo decepciona- dijo Kabuto haciendo la señal para que todos los ninjas atacaran

Shukaku se tenso durante un segundo, mirando como se le acercaban a el "recipiente" en donde había vivido su hermana todo este tiempo, y se lanzo para defenderla, aunque luego miro que no era necesario. Decidió mejor irse por su propio objetivo, así que se lanzo a Kabuto, y como esperaba Kabuto se comenzó a defender.

Sakura al mirar que todos se estaban defendiendo y que los tres bijuu podían, por el momento defenderse, decidió hacer un clon suyo y repetir el jutsu de hace unos momentos.

Luego de unos minutos Naruto apareció claro que en estos momentos el era el Kyuubi y al mirar a Sakura sus ojos se alegraron pero sintió la presencia de su amor en otro lugar así que dio la vuelta y miro como otra Sakura estaba peleando.

-ahora que se su locación voy a regresar por Kakashi de acuerdo? Tu ve y ayuda a los demás yo regreso en un minuto- dijo el pero solo por un instante Naruto tomo posesión de su cuerpo, miro a Sakura se acerco y le dio un beso en la frente para luego bajar un poco y darse lo en la orilla de los labios. Luego desapareció con un puf

Sakura estaba roja, sentía latir su corazón a mil por hora, pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se abrió paso a su rostro.

Al sentir una kunai viniendo directo a su cara fue que regreso al mundo. Esquivo la kunai y lanzo una ella misma hacia el tipo que había osado intentar dañarla. Al intentar y atacar a los demás ninjas Orochimaru se atravesó en su camino haciendo que ella se detuviera inmediatamente.

-es una verdadera decepción el que tu propia hija te dé la espalda y te traicione- dijo Orochimaru con una sonrisa enferma, prometiendo dolor

-tú no eres mi padre, además de que si enserio me hubieses querido como tu tanto decías, tú me hubieses dejado ir a con los que yo amaba o incluso el haberme buscado desde antes, lo que tú quieres de mi no es amor o una hija lo que tú quieres es poder- le grito Sakura con odio

-baya y yo que creí que eras mas ingenua, al parecer me equivoque, pero esta vez no te escaparas esta vez te tendré encerrada en una celda, entonces es cuando te quitare todo ese poder tuyo- y así se lanzo a atacarla

Sakura no sabía qué hacer sabia que el pelear iba a ser diferente de a con Itachi, porque en aquella ocasión ella estaba peleando por el bien estar de alguien que amaba pero que iba a ser ahora? No sentía ninguna razón por la cual dar su todo, era extraño pero no podía pelear si no tenía una razón y ahora no venia ninguna.

Aún así la pelea comenzó y Sakura izo lo mejor que pudo, podía bloquear la mayoría de los ataques de Orochimaru pero aún así, no era suficiente. Ella también había hecho mucho daño a Orochimaru pero ella yo no podía. Cuando miro que Orochimaru venía a ella con la espada extendida listo para atacar fue que recordó el beso y esos hermosos ojos azules los cuales la miraron con amor. Eso fue suficiente. Armándose de valor y de chakra se lanzo ella hacia Orochimaru lista para dar el último golpe. Pero no conto con que Kabuto se pusiera en medio protegiendo a su amo y también recibiendo el golpe de lleno en su pecho haciendo que su corazón parara totalmente y por siempre.

Orochimaru miro esto como una oportunidad así que con todas sus fuerzas bajo la espada para matar a Sakura.

Luego un puf se escucho.

Y ahí estaba Kakashi, una mano en la kunai y la otra en su muñeca apoyando su mano contra el peso de la espada

-parece que llegamos justo a tiempo- dijo Kakashi con fuego en sus ojos y el sharingan girando a todo lo que daba

-pero mira a quien tenemos aquí- dijo Orochimaru –nadie más y nadie menos que el copy ninja-

Pero Orochimaru cometió un error, algo que nadie esperaba que asiera.

Miro a Kakashi a los ojos

Orochimaru cayó al piso haciendo que todos pararan. Que fue lo que había sucedido? Es lo que se preguntaban todos

Kakashi no dudo ni un segundo y atravesó su kunai en la cabeza de Orochimaru.

Nadie lo podía creer su poderoso amo había sido acecinado de la forma más fácil posible. Los ninjas del sonido al ver a su amo asesinado decidieron irse, no tenían nada más que hacer ahí, y no eran tan tontos como para seguir peleando.

Al fin cuando todos se fueron y Nekomanta volvió a su "recipiente" y matsu volvió dentro de Sakura fue que todos se calmaron.

Kakashi sin esperar abraso a Sakura y ella comenzó a llorar diciendo que creí que jamás lo volvería a ver. Los demás por lo mientras estaban mirando la escena, esperando a que fuera su turno.

Claro que Gaara no tenía nada que hacer cerca de Sakura pero aún así Shukaku era técnicamente su hermano y eso lo hacia su hermano también, cosa que lo ponía algo alegre, después de todo el ya iba a tener una hermana pequeña a la cual consentir y enseñar a defenderse, incluso le podía enseñar a matar sin que la victima hiciera un ruido o con la victima gritando. Sip le empezaba a agradar la idea de una hermana pequeña. Mientras, Shukaku se estaba riendo silenciosamente de todas las ideas de Gaara.

Naruto por otro lado estaba que brincaba de la alegría, quería acercarse a su Sakura pero Kakashi está teniendo su momento y sabia que no podía interrumpir, después de todo Sakura era todo lo que le quedaba a Kakashi, así que le dio su tiempo.

Luego de que Kakashi se haya despegado, Naruto se le lanzo y la lleno de besos por todo el rostro, cuando se sintió satisfecho puso su cabeza en el cuello de Sakura tomando su olor y su calor. Oh como lo extrañaba.

Luego de un rato y de presentaciones, decidieron regresar a Konoha. Sabiendo que una vez allí nada ni nadie los podría separar.


	18. fin al fin

Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sakura había vuelto, aunque ella abecés se desaparecía en el bosque por muchas horas, nadie pensó nada de ello y lo pusieron en que solo quería tener tiempo a solas.

Naruto por supuesto no era uno de los que se queda con curiosidad y después de tenerla e vuelta después de tanto tiempo no pensaba el dejarla ir tan fácilmente.

Así que un día decidió seguirla, y como siempre Sakura se metió al bosque justo a las afueras de la aldea no paso mucho tiempo cuando al fin encontró su rastro, pero lo que miro no era lo que se esperaba.

Sakura estaba abrazando a otro hombre y no era cualquier persona, si no que era el líder de los akatsuki.

El sabiendo que si se revelaba no todo saldría bien decidió quedarse para mirar de que se trataba todo esto, después de todo el confiaba completamente en Sakura y el sabia que no haría nada para traicionar a la aldea.

Luego de un rato de que ellos estuvieron hablando se dio cuenta que de lo único que hablaban era de los otros miembros y el como le iba con todo, parecían amigos cosa que lo tenia un poco incomodo.

Sakura sabiendo que Naruto la había seguido decidió que si no se precipito a hacer ningún movimiento en contra de Pein significaba que él le tenía confianza así que decidió que era hora de que él también lo conociera.

-Naruto, porque no sales un poco amor? Quiero presentarte a un amigo mio- dijo ella sonriendo hacia el árbol en el cual Naruto se encontraba

Naruto bajo, algo sonrojado por el uso de amor enfrente de otra persona pero no dijo nada y se sentó junto a Sakura mirando a Pein con sospecha y listo por si acaso el desidia atacar

-mucho gusto Naruto, soy Pein, líder de los akatsuki y amigo de Sakura, no te preocupes no presento ningún tipo de amenaza o al menos no en estos momentos- dijo el con una sonrisa muy pequeña

-el gusto es mio, como sabes soy Naruto, futuro hokage y novio de Sakura- dijo el con una sonrisa grande pero no las que el acostumbra y Sakura lo noto

-Naruto, él fue quien me cuido desde un principio con los akatsuki, otros querían lastimarme pero el por ser el día lo podía impedir y así lo hacia, incluso llego un momento en el que el me entreno, pero luego orochimaru me secuestro, ellos también me buscaron pero no tuvieron tanto éxito como ustedes, además de que los otros miembros no querían cooperar del todo, especialmente itachi después de lo que le ise jejeje, entre Pein y yo no hay nada así que no te debes de preocupar lo único que hay entre nosotros es amistad y a lo mejor hermandad- dijo ella con su maravillosa sonrisa, esa que podía derretir a cualquiera

-entiendo, es solo que se me hace muy extraño- dijo Naruto mirando a Pein con un poco de confianza y gratitud por haber cuidado a Sakura

-no te preocupes yo entiendo, pero será mejor que nos vayamos, vendré luego a visitarlos a ambos así podremos conocernos mejor Naruto, y no te preocupes ya no estamos juntando los biuju ahora tenemos otra cosa en mente- dijo Pein desapareciendo como si fuera polvo

-bueno será mejor que regresemos antes q los demás se preocupen- dijo Sakura agarrando su mano y caminando de vuelta a la aldea.

Ya han pasado varios años ahora Naruto tiene 19 y esta ,muy feliz con Sakura a su lado. Ahora Pein es uno de sus mejores amigos y alguien en el que él sabe que puede confiar con su vida y vise versa.

Lleva tiempo planeando el proponerse a Sakura pero aun no sabe como, ya ha pensado en una cena y el anillo en la copa o algo así pero no le gusto la idea, y también ya pensó en el picnic y de la nada arrodillarse pero tampoco le gusto la idea ya había pensado en todo pero nada le gustaba.

Además ya mero hacían la ceremonia para nombrarlo hokage cosa que lo tenia totalmente emocionado y podía esperarse a que sucediera.

Al fin el día de la ceremonia había llegado, todos sus amigos estaban ahí con el, incluso Pein el cual aunque no lo pudiera ver sabia estaba escondido en algún lugar para poder mirarlo.

Sakura estaba a su lado como siempre, dando el apoyo y amor que el siempre necesitaba.

Pero al fin se le había ocurrido una forma de proponerse y q mejor forma que el día en el q él se sentía más feliz.

Naruto ya estaba enfrente de todos, acababa de decir sus votos ante la aldea, prometiendo el cuidarla y protegerla con su propia vida, pero antes que todos se fueran y se comenzaran a dispersarse él les pidió un momento de silencio y de su atención

-quiero que el día de hoy todos me escuchen y todos se enteren y festejen con migo lo que estoy a punto de anunciar- sin decir nada mas agarro la mano de Sakura la cual se le quedaba mirando con curiosidad. Se arrodillo enfrente de ella y de adentro de su capa saco una cajita, la abrió y dentro se encontraba un anillo de oro con una hermosa piedra blanca rodeada de pequeñas piedritas de color rosa y dijo- Sakura te e conocido desde que éramos chicos, y te clame como mía cuando aun no sabia ni el significado de chakra, quiero que sepas que te amo y que quiero pasar el resto de mis días con tigo. Sakura et quieres casar con migo?- todos se quedaron en silencio y aunque sabían la respuesta no podían dejar de contener el aliento.

Luego de casi un minuto de haber estado esperando Naruto se estaba preocupando pero al mirar hacia el piso sintió como algo se le aventaba y al lado de su oído Sakura repetía una y otra ves que si.

Naruto sonrió y casi llorando y temblando le puso el anillo en el dedo y la beso como nunca lo había hecho.

_**Fin**_


End file.
